First Love
by themidnightwriter112
Summary: Sasuke didnt know that he loved this blonde idiot but when he looks at Naruto he starts to feel nervous. what does he do about it? well your going to have to find out!
1. Chapter 1: Come in

Chapter 1: Hope

Friday mornings were always the hardest days to get out of bed. Naruto glared at his calender, realizing that there was going to be a test right when he got into his first hour: english with Mr. Hatake. Running a hand through his hair, Naruto slowly made his way to his clothes, the orange shirt that had black stripes and his blue jeans that he had chosen to wear that day resting on his dresser. Once he finished getting dressed, brushing his teeth and combing his hair, he made his way to the kitchen. As he pulled out last night's ramen that he had bought from Ichiraku's, there was a light knock on his door. He sighed as he stared at the ramen, his stomach battling his mind, one trying to keep him in the kitchen while the other told him to answer the door. There came a second knock and his stomach lost.

"Sai you interrup-"he looked up at the boy who was obviously not Sai, "What do you want Sasuke?"He asked him, his thoughts already going back to the ramen that sat in his kitchen waiting for him to return.

"I wanted to ask you for advice," the taller boy muttered. Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Why don't you ask someone else then? I was about to have some ramen," he said, and started to close the door.

"Wait. I actually needed to tell you something,"Sasuke stuck his foot in the door, keeping it open. Naruto turned and looked at the boy, a scowl written on his face.

"Well then tell me or ask me. Whichever," he replied, letting the door hang open. He crossed his arms and waited. Sasuke shuffled his feet nervously as he stood there trying to think up the words that had come to him the night before. He started to play with the zipper of the white sweater that he was wearing, his other hand in the pocket of his black jeans. Naruto narrowed his eyes as he noticed the edginess emitting from the Uchicha. He opened his mouth to tell him to blurt it out already, when one of his neighbors passed by, giving the two boys a suspicious look.

"Sasuke why don't you come in?" he said instead, and went back to his kitchen without waiting for an answer. He expected Sasuke to follow him instead of just standing in the doorway. "Come on! Nothing's going to jump out at you."


	2. Chapter 2:Confessions

**I give you Ladies and Gentlemen a rewritten chapter 2. Better than the first chapter two, and I think it is slightly longer. Yeah, chapter 3's being rewritten as I speak. Just to let you know Sasuke has something to tell all of you at the end.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Confession<strong>

Naruto put his Ramen in the microwave and after putting it in there; he went and sat at the table in the chair that was across from Sasuke. He sat there for a minute then after looking at his clock, sighed.

"Listen we don't have a lot of time, I was supposed to be in the library with Sai right now so I'm kind of going to be in trouble," as he said this, Naruto took note of Sasuke's angry face right after he said Sai's name. "Seriously Sasuke, you had better have a good reason for being here this morning."

_This scene reminds me of something from a shojo manga,_ Naruto thought as he watched Sasuke fidget. For a moment he thought that something big was going to happen, something that was going to change his life either for better or for worst. But then he shook his head, no Sasuke would never tell him what he wanted to hear, those words that always popped up into the blonde's mind whenever he saw the other boy, but never told him.

"Naruto, I need to tell you something," Sasuke said as he looked at Naruto. "Actually, there are many things that I need to tell you." He glanced down at his hands, and then looked back up at Naruto.

"Oh my gosh, your batmen aren't you?"

"….."

"Well?" Naruto asked his eyes wide and blue. Sasuke swallowed when he saw the adorable expression that the blonde had on his face.

"Naruto, I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I'm not batman, and before you even ask, no I haven't killed anyone," Naruto's expression immediately went sour.

"I knew you could never be a superhero, lee owes me five dollars," he muttered. The microwave beeped just as Sasuke gave naruto a curious look. "Why don't you just tell me what you need to tell me now?"

Sasuke nodded. "I came here to, well I wanted you to know that, I-"he swallowed his nervousness.

-_Come on, you can do this Sasuke,_ he told himself, _the teasing from Itachi wont stop unless you do this. _

"Naruto Uzumaki, I have been in love with you since I first laid eyes on you," Sasuke said as calmly as he could, keeping his eyes locked with Naruto's. The effect was almost immediate. Naruto was looking at him with the widest eyes that anyone could have ever seen his ramen halfway to his mouth.

* * *

><p><strong>Sasuke: I have nothing to say. Wait, please leave a review, for me.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3: Feelings

******Chapter 3: Please Repeat What You Said.**

Naruto looked at the raven with wide blue eyes. He heard his ramen slip from the grip of his chopsticks and fall back into the bowl. He sucked in a breath, thinking that he was dreaming.

"What?" he said, blinking. Sasuke, still looking at the blue eyes, stood up without breaking the stare. Naruto, also standing, backed up until his back hit the counter.

"Do you want to hear it again, Naruto?" Sasuke asked as he walked closer to the blonde. Naruto nodded.

"Can you repeat what you said Sasuke?" he asked, his hands trembling. Sasuke smirked, his usual smugness reappearing on his face.

"Whats the magic word, Naruto," the way that he said the blonde's name, made said boy shiver.

"Pl-please, please repeat what you said, Sasuke," it was the other boys turn to shiver, Naruto whispering his name perfectly, causing Sasuke to wonder what his breath would of felt like had it been near him.

"Naruto Uzumaki, since the first time I saw you, I was immediately in love," Sasuke said as he rubbed one of Naruto's scars. The blonde shivered when he felt the warmth come from the other's hand. "I was blown away when I saw those kind blue eyes, your beautiful yellow hair, and most of your entire smile." Naruto leaned into the boys hand as he listened to the words that were coming out of Sasuke's mouth. "Naruto, im not lying to you, I think you know me well enough to know that I do not mess around with this kind of stuff. I just thought that today would, well, be a good day to tell you. That and Itachi kept teasing me about it and it was just getting so old." Sasuke stopped mid-sentence when he heard Naruto giggle.

"This has got to be a joke,"Naruto whispered to himself, but still loud enough for Sasuke to hear. The raven smirked again.

"If this was a joke," he cupped Naruto's face into his hands, his thumbs tracing the scars still," would I do this?"

He leaned forward until their lips met. Naruto's eyes were closed, much to Sasuke's delight. They both had a slight blush on their cheeks; Naruto's arms were wrapped around Sasuke's back, while Sasuke hands were tangled in the bright hair. Naruto opened his eyes just to see Sasuke's expression, and was startled to see that the Uchicha also had his eyes open.

They pulled away from each other once they were out of breath. Sasuke looked at Naruto's goofy smile, fighting down a smile of his own. Both boys were blushing, even if Sasuke's wasn't really noticeable.

"You really meant it" Naruto said, his blush turning even redder. His eyes welled up with tears, his lips began to tremble, and his hands shook uncontrollable. Sasuke looked down at his blonde love, his eyes filled with shock.

"Naruto hey, whats wrong?" he asked the sniffling boy. Big blue eyes looked up at wide ebony eyes.

"I never thought I would hear you say that, to me," Naruto said, a wide smile crossing his face.

Another kiss was placed on soft lips.


	4. Chapter 4: Waiting

**Chapter 4: Waiting for You**

Naruto looked out the classroom window, wishing for the day to hurry and end, wanting to get back to his apartment so he could re-live that moment he had had with Sasuke. The raven was focused on the lesson, Naruto had to wonder if he was just trying to hide his own anxiety, or just being an Uchiha made him that way.

-_Probably the latter_, he thought to himself, trying to get himself focused on the lesson. But it was impossible, his mind kept wandering back to the last kiss that they had shared, the way Sasuke's lips had moved against his own, how he sighed as it happened, how soft his hair had been, how he wanted to keep going, go farthe-

-_Im at school! I have to study, I can't be thinking about these things at a time like this!_ Naruto thought, banging his head on his desk when his thoughts turned naughty.

"Uzumaki, stop interrupting the lesson!" the teacher yelled.

"But this is the first time I've interrupted," Naruto moaned, his abused forehead pulsing. He looked at his classmates, who were rolling their eyes, mostly in amusement, and noticed that Sasuke had finally turned around to face him, a small grin on his face.

Everyone looked at him, turned around, and then looked back, shocked expressions written clearly on all of their faces. There, right at the very moment, was a fidgeting, blushing Naruto, who didn't yell at them to turn around. Even Iruka was standing there, eyes and mouth wide with shock; never before had he witnessed such thing.

-_Damnit, Sasuke, turn around, stop looking at me like that,_ he thought, refusing to meet anyone's eyes, their curious looks, knowing that if he did, his face would never turn back to its regular complexion. Sasuke kept his eyes trained on Naruto's now red face, knowing the reaction that he wanted, but wasn't going to get. Not until the blonde lifted his head, until those blue eyes, that caused the Uchiha to feel different inside, looked back at his cobalt ones.

"What's wrong with everyone?" Shikamaru asked his voice filled with its normal sleepiness, making Iruka jump and shake his head.

"B-back to the lesson at hand," he said and began to continue the lesson, the students themselves shaking off the weird feeling and turning back around to pay attention. Sasuke smirked, his eyes traveling the blonde's face one last time, and then went back to the board.

Naruto slumped, lightly putting his forehead onto his desk, closing his eyes, and willing his heart to slow down, to listen to him and just CALM THE FUCK DOWN.

-_He didn't stop looking at me! He knew what was going on, but didn't stop, damn teme,_ he thought over and over. He could still feel the way Sasuke's eyes had looked at him, the way they wouldn't flinch away, how they made him squirm. _I hope he doesn't look at me like that again, or else I swear, I won't be able to last. _

Sasuke watched the doors to the lunchroom, waiting for Naruto to enter. Shikamaru looked at the raven, noticing how he was, well he didn't talk during lunch, but he was well how to put this, um not really noticing- wait he never notices Sakura, or Ino. Oh! He didn't see how his brother was walking towards him, his face clouded in a shadow.

"Brother, you were supposed to sit with us today," Itachi whispered, menacingly. Sasuke looked up for half of a second, and then went back to studying the doors.

"I have other plans," he stated. Heads turned and looked at him.

"But you're not doing anything, Sasuke," Sakura said, twisting her hair around her finger.

"I'm waiting," he said, glaring at her. Sakura looked at him, her green eyes wide and disbelieving.

"No way," she whispered. "You told him!" she jumped up, throwing her arms in the air (like she just don't care haha) her face joyful. Sasuke ignored her dancing, his hand going across his face briefly.

"What did Sasuke tell? And who did he tell?" Shikamaru asked, his voice, for once, full of curiosity.

"Sasuke confessed-"

"Hey guys," Naruto said, as he sat down across from Kiba, his lunch in his hand. No one was really surprised, seeing as how Naruto had told them that he was going to be late for lunch, well everyone save Sasuke. "What's wrong with everyone?" he asked, noticing how everyone had turned to stare at him, and there was only one reason: Sasuke was staring at him.

"YOU CONFESSED TO HIM?!" The usual quiet boy yelled, his lazy figure shooting up in his seat, his pillow falling in his lap. Blue eyes turned to Shikamaru, wide with surprise.

"W-what are you talking about?!" Naruto asked, his lunch, like his breakfast, long forgotten.

"He's talking about how Sakura was celebrating," Sasuke glared at the ground as Itachi began to tell Naruto what had happened," about Sasuke confessing to someone. And I want to guess that the one that he confessed to was you." As he finished, Itachi pointed his finger at Naruto.


	5. Chapter 5:Topics to Think About

**Chapter 5: Topics to think about**

**?**

I watch the two from a distance. I watch and do not like what I have seen. Kiba taps Naruto on the shoulder. "To the happy couple!" he shouts and smashes a slice of cake, which I'm guessing was behind his back the whole entire time, on Naruto's face. I could practically see Sasuke's anger roll off of him and feel slightly sorry for Kiba. But Kiba obviously doesn't seem to notice and is on the ground laughing his head off. Naruto is laughing too and he swipes some frosting off of his face and wipes it on Sasuke's. I roll my eyes and walk out of the cafeteria. I hear someone's footsteps and without turning around I know who it is. "Yes?" I ask the person. I hear them stop and I roll my eyes and turn around. "Listen I don't have time for this. Lunch is about to end and I haven't had any food. So what do you want?"

**Naruto**

Sasuke's face was priceless when Kiba smashed the cake into my face. I smile and swipe some off my face and smear it on Sasuke's, which makes him blink once and smile.

"Hey Sasuke, why don't you try that cake?" Ino yells. Sasuke shakes his head.

"Were at school Ino." he says nonchalantly. "But you know it looks really good so I might as well." He leaned close to me, raising his hand. I don't know when he let go of mine but I think it was when Kiba and the cake and look I'm getting distracted by my own thoughts. His hand has reached my face and I don't know what to do. Sasuke suddenly lifts his hand to his face and takes some cake off. He is still close to me when he licks all of the cake off of his fingers causing me to blush. I hear a squeal from Ino who is being held down.

"Don't you try the cake Naruto? Here have some of mine," Sasuke said, placing his fingers near my mouth. I open and close my mouth repeatedly.

"Uh I just remembered that I have that homework assignment that's due today to finish," I say and turn around. I start to walk towards the doors my cheeks feeling like they're on fire. As I pass through the doors I remember that there is of course cake on my face and I head towards the bathroom. As I wash my face off I think about what happened before the cake incident. We're going out; I and Sasuke are actually dating! I laugh and grin at my image in the mirror.

"Naruto what are you laughing about?" someone says behind me. I jump and turn to see Sai. He's wearing his usual grin thing that makes me wonder what is going on in that head of his.

"I just uh thought of something Sai and I couldn't contain it I guess," I reply and grab a paper towel to dry off my face. As I do Sai washes his hands, dries them off, and then just stands there. "Um do you need something Sai?" I ask him and he cocks his head to the side.

"I wanted to know what it was that made you laugh," he said.

"Uh well hey I'll tell you later okay? Classes are about to start again and I don't want to be late," I say and walk out. And run into Sasuke.

**Sasuke**

I can't believe my luck! Well actually I can. I am an Uchicha after all. I wrap my arms around Naruto to keep him from running away again.

"Naruto don't you know to always look before you rush out of the bathroom?" I feel him struggle and tighten my hold. "I didn't know that you were going to be standing outside the bathroom Sasuke!" he exclaims. I place my hand on his head. "Stay right here. I'll be right back. I still need to get this cake off of me." As I open the door, I turn my head slightly to make sure that he is still there and he is. On my face is a smile as I walk into the bathroom, but it is quickly gone as I see Sai.

"Hello Sasuke," he says politely. I only respond with an "Hn" and quickly wash my face. Suddenly I am hit by the realization of what happened just a moment ago in the cafeteria. My heart is pounding I feel as if my body is shaking just by this happiness that I feel. I shouldn't stay in here any longer; Naruto is out there waiting for me just like I asked him to. I rush for the door but suddenly Sai is in my way. I glare at him which should make him get out of my way but it seems that he is immune to the Uchicha glare.

"What do you want Sai?" I ask bluntly. Sai doesn't show any sign of change but his weird little grin does slightly grow.

"I don't want anything Sasuke. I just have something to ask you," he says and I move my hand a little, urging him to keep going. "Do you really believe that after all that you have done today will really pay off? Do you think that Sakura will really listen to what you said to her about Rock Lee or do you think that she will keep chasing after you and make Naruto's life a living hell? That is all," he says nonchalantly and walks out. "Why hello Naruto. What are you still doing out here?" I hear Sai say in that annoying voice of his. I don't hear naruto's response but I know that he probably came up with an excuse. I glare at the ground and think about all of the things that Sai said. I should just think about it during class. As I walked out of the bathroom I expected to run into Naruto. I expected to see his smiling face and his yellow sunshine. What I didn't expect was for him not to be there, was not for me to see him walking away from the bathroom door with somebody else. I wondered who he was with but I didn't have enough time to chase after him. Class was about to start and there was no way I was going to be late. A bolt of annoyance went through me as I realized that the conversation with Sai was going to make me late. I shook my head and made my way to my locker thinking about all of the questions that Sai had asked me. I grab my science textbook and my notes and head to of course science class. Orochimaru-sensi is waiting in his doorway, already yelling at other students. As I walk slowly into his classroom however he just smiles at me and then goes back to terrorizing my peers. I notice that everyone's desk each has a piece of paper on it and that it is to be a pop-quiz. I roll my eyes at this and reach my desk which has, like every time we get a pop-quiz, nothing on it at all. I can practically feel the hate and confusion coming from the other students when I sit down.

"Three, two, one…" I mutter and as I finish 'one' Itachi struts through the door with Sasori and Dedira following at his heels, which is unusual. Usually Sasori and Dedira aren't with my brother. This isn't their usual class after all. My brother immedietly seats himself next to me and when I say next to me I literally mean next to me. He drags his desk right beside mine and sits right there. I roll my eyes as he does this. Why doesn't Orochimaru-sensi just fix our desks before we get in here?

"Sasuke~" Itachi says and hugs me. "I haven't seen you in sooo long Sasuke. When were you going to come and find your big brother?" he pouts.

"Itachi we just saw each other before lunch," I reply in a monotone voice, listening to my brother fawn over me even when class started. While everyone else was working and worrying about the pop quiz, I finally thought about all the things that Sai mentioned to me this morning.

**Naruto **

Im tired.

I miss Sasuke.

I want to be with him right now, not in stupid class having to deal with all of the glares practically every girl is giving me right now. I stare at my desk waiting for Jiraya-sensi to come in and start class. I shouldn't of listened to Sai and stayed where I was but in my defense he said that if I didn't go with him to class, he would dye my hair purple. I didn't want purple hair! Seriously! Sai said that he wanted to talk to me after school was over. I was willing to listen to him but I really just wanted to see Sasuke at the end of the day.

"Naruto Uzumaki! Are you even listening to me?" I heard someone say and looked up. It was Jiraya of course. I thought about telling him the truth, but thats the worst thing you could ever do when answering Jiraya.

"Um yes sensi I was listening to you the whole entire time," I answer him, lying of course.

"Okay then can you answer this question for me: what date was Kakkashi-sensi born on?" he asks, causing me to frown.

"Why should I know?" I reply, making him walk over to me.

"It's a good thing that you don't know Naruto. I don't even know," he says and pats me on the back. I look up at him.

"Then why would you ask that?" I mutter.

"Ok everyone. For today's lesson please turn to blah blah blah*" Jiraya-sensi starts his lesson. I'm still not paying any attention, even though sensi keeps looking at me. I just can't concentrate on the lesson right now. Usually I'm excited in this class, this is my favorite class after all, along with Iruka's, but something feels wrong right now.

**After school**

_Where is that dobe_? Sasuke thinks and looks around the parking lot for that flash of blond hair and sky blue eyes that can make anyone's day better, even Shikamaru's. Sasuke saw his brother watching him. He sighed and looked back at the front of the building again.

Naruto looked at Sai shocked.

"Wh-what? Hahaha that has got to be a joke espically coming from you," Naruto said, laughing.

"That wasn't a joke Naruto. I'm being serious," Sai replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Me:and there for you is chapter 5. i will add chapter 6 in 2 weeks hope that this keeps you in suspense<strong>  
><strong>Sasuke: how many months did it take for you to make this chapter again?<strong>  
><strong>Me: wellllll<strong>  
><strong>Sasuke: no more of that <strong>  
><strong>Me: yes sir<strong>  
><strong>Naruto: on your knees <strong>  
><strong>Me: *kneeling and begs for forgiveness*<br>Don't forget to review and help me keep this story and myself alive**


	6. Chapter 6: Requests

**Chapter 6: Requests**

**After school  
><strong>Naruto looked at Sai, a shocked expression on his face.  
><em>"He can't be serious. There can be no way that he means it,"<em> he thought to himself.  
>Sasuke looked around one more time, seeking, searching, and trying to find his love. He hadn't seen Naruto since lunch and that last time in the hall. They had briefly seen each other just as the bell rang, making them both late for the last class of the day. When class was over, Sasuke had immediately gone to Naruto's locker in hopes of finding him there. Of course there was no blonde which caused Sasuke to be worried.<br>There were many things going on in Naruto's head and they all had something to do with what Sai had just told him. Of course a lot of them had to deal with Sasuke, well to be honest with you they all were mainly about Sasuke.  
>"Naruto?" Sai asked, his voice neutral.<br>"Yeah?" Naruto replied, his voice shaking.  
>"What is your answer?" Sai said looking at the blond, expectance in his eyes. Naruto gulped and scratched the back of his neck<p>

**A few moments before this little exchange happened  
><strong>"I want to live with you," Sai said, making it sound more of a question than a demand.  
>"W-Why?" Naruto asked, his voice shaking. There really was nothing to be nervous about, if you thought about it for a while. The two were close friends, even though Sai always made fun of him and teased him.<br>"Isnt it obvious. I want to live with you because I am worried about you. I noticed that during class you weren't paying much attention and you fell asleep multiple times. I want to take care of you Naruto," he stated as if it was something that he could say to anyone.  
><strong>End of flashback<br>**Sasuke wanted to wait just a couple more minutes to see Naruto. _"Just a few more minutes Itachi. Its not like im asking you to stay here. I could always get a taxi," _he had told his older brother. Of course his older brother had said that he would wait for him. Itachi was so loving sometimes. As Sasuke turned back to the school to look for the dobe, he thought of all the wonderful things that had happened today and those questions. Those ridiculous questions that only Sai would come up with. The Questions had been going through Sasuke's mind all day long. the one about Sakura making Naruto's life a living hell was getting to him. He was hoping that she would leave him and Naruto alone for atleast a couple of weeks or months at the very least. Lee was going to be helping with that, unintentionally though; he really liked Sakura and wanted to be with her. There was of course that other matter to deal with but it could wait for later. Looking down at his watch, Sasuke realized that it had been thirty minutes after school had let out. Something had to be going on with Naruto. Sasuke just hoped that it wasn't Sakura already, looking for a way to ruin Naruto's hopes.

Itachi watched as his little brother calmly paced knowing that he was not calm at all. There had to be a reason why Sasuke's new boyfriend isn't here yet.  
>"Ohhhh Itachi," Itachi heard someone yell, causing him to turn around which in turn caused him to get attacked. He didn't get hurt or anything, he was just caused off guard by Dedira who had ran to him, and jumped onto Itachi.<br>"What do you want?" Itachi questioned. The blond just looked at his friend and started to glare. There was something amiss with this situation.  
>"I want to talk to you about your little brother," Dedira stated simply. Itachi rubbed his eyes with his hand and sighed.<br>"I have no say in his new relationship and I can't tell you anything except that this is the first time that he has taken up so much time on the boy," Itachi responded, and glanced back at his brother.  
>"That wasn't what I wanted to talk to you about. It is about Naruto though," Dedira declared.<br>"Then spill,"Itachi said as he continued to watch his brother, who was now messing with his phone.

Sasuke quickly typed Naruto's number into his phone after he finished typing his message and hit send. _He'd better answer_, Sasuke thought and almost hit himself. _Why so little faith in the boy that loves you, Uchicha?_ Sasuke growled and glared at his phone as if it was its fault the other boy was yet to be seen.

_**Beep  
>Beep<br>Beep  
><strong>_Naruto, gladly, took his phone from his pocket and read the message that was sent from Sasuke.

**To: Naruto  
>From: Sasuke<br>Subject: I'm dying  
>I have waited outside the school for thirty minutes and I'm starting to lose my patience. If I have to wait another five minutes I am going to find you myself<br>See you soon love**

Naruto's eyes widened and before he could start typing the reply message, Sai took the phone from him and read the message.  
>"I'll look for you in five minutes if I have to wait. Hahaha Naruto, am I causing you to be late for something?" Sai asked, his grin still there.<br>"Apparently," Naruto muttered his reply and tried to get the phone back from Sai, but failing. He glared at the other boy in annoyance. "Sai I don't have time for this. I'll give you my answer tomorrow."  
>"I am fine with that," said Sai and handed Naruto his phone before walking away. Naruto sighed and looked at the time. <em>Crap! I only have 2 minutes to get to Sasuke! <em>He turned toward the school entrance and started to run. He was only focused on one thing: getting to Sasuke. He was so engrossed with that though that he ran into someone. That someone just happened to be Sasuke of all people, who would've guessed.  
>"Hey watch where-oh Naruto, there you are,"Sasuke said, blinking. The blond, obviously confused, looked up at him.<br>"Sasuke what are you doing here? I was just coming to meet you at the front of the school," the frazzled boy spluttered. "I just forgot that I had to get a book from my locker that I forgot about." The raven looked at the boy.  
>"Well as long as it was for school. Now come on. I'll give you a ride home," Sasuke said, not even asking Naruto if he wanted one.<br>"B-but Sasuke I live right down the road," he told the other boy. Sasuke snickered.  
>"And?" he sneered and turned to look at his love.<br>"N-nothing," Naruto muttered and smiled. As the boys walked toward the front of the building, all of the day's troubles disappeared for the moment. It was just them, together at the moment. As they walked, their hands slowly gravitated towards each other until they were together. _His hand is cold, _Naruto thought. _"His hands are different than an Uchicha's. They're warm,_ Sasuke thought, and both boys smiled at their thoughts.

Itachi was waiting for them with a smile on his face. As Sasuke spotted him, he waved, causing Itachi to be surprised for a second. But then he saw Naruto right beside him, struggling to get his hand out of Sasuke's vice like grip. Itachi chuckled and waved back.  
>"Little brother quit making the poor boy struggle like that," the older brother said, his tone playful. Sasuke rolled his eyes and let go of Naruto's hand.<br>"Itachi, were taking Naruto home today," Sasuke said, and caused the other boy to yell "I live right down the road teme!" Sasuke just ignored the other boy and pulled him towards the car. Itachi helped and opened the door for them.  
>Naruto looked down at his untouched ramen and sighed. The ride home hadn't been very long and had been filled with the two brothers looking at each other; Sasuke with annoyance and Itachi with happiness. It had been the most awkard car ride Naruto had ever sat through. When they had arrived at his apartment though, Sasuke had walked him to his door. After promising to see him the next day, Naruto had turned to open the door. Instead Sasuke had grabbed his arm and turned the blond back around so that their faces were close. <em>"I love you Naruto Uzimaki," Sasuke had said, making the boy shiver. <em>Their lips were closer now and just a single movement upwards from Naruto had them connected. The kiss lasted shorter than it should have. _"I love you too Sasuke," Naruto whispered his breath ghosting on Sasuke's lips ever so slightly. _  
>"Best day ever!"Naruto shouted, grinning. He again looked at his ramen and started to eat. "Ahhh it's even better today!"<p>

**Sasuke: thats a good girl. you deserve a treat  
>Me: woof woof<br>Naruto: awww what a cute little puppy  
>Sasuke: isnt she? *gives a puppy treat<br>Naruto: *fawning over the dog* aww just look Sasuke!  
>Sasuke: *walks away* dont forget to write a review. you know that the author lives for those. to hear your opinion and what not.<br>Me: woof woof *barking in agreement***

Please pretty please leave a review and to Tenshi Yami- Angel of Darkness i thank you for reviewing.


	7. Chapter 7: Weekend

**Chapter 7: Weekends**

It was the perfect morning, the sun was shining, birds were chirping, and there were little clouds floating in the blue sky. The perfect Saturday morning.  
><strong>"NARUTO UZUMAKI! IF YOU DO NOT OPEN THIS DOOR IN THE NEXT FIVE SECONDS I WILL BUST IT DOWN AND GIVE YOU THE BIGGEST PUNISHMENT IN YOUR LIFE!" <strong>someone yelled outside of Naruto's apartment door. Many neighbors had woken up by the morning commotion and had opened their doors slightly to see what was going on, though many had a good idea. The same thing happened every month, every other weekend, at the same time in the morning.  
>"Mooom, haven't you heard of sleeping in? Or knocking quietly?" Naruto asked his mother as he yawned. Kushina ignored his comment and gathered him in her arms giving him a big loving hug. Naruto rolled his eyes but returned the hug, smiling.<br>"Don't forget about me," Naruto heard someone say and looked up to see his dad standing in the door way grinning.  
>"Dad," Naruto gave him a curt nod and released his mom and made a move to hug his dad. Minato opened his arms to his son and didn't notice how Naruto was grinning.<br>"Ow, nice one Naruto," Minato said from the ground, clutching his stomach. Kushina laughed and patted her son on the head. Minato got up with a grunt and made his way to the kitchen to cook his son and wife some breakfast. Naruto watched his mom and dad as they fought over what to have and smiled. He sat on the couch and waited for them to stop fighting. While he waited, Naruto looked at his phone and noticed that he had 1 missed call from a certain teme, a message from the teme too and a message from Kiba. He read the one from Kiba first but it didn't say much, just wanted to know if he had any plans for the day. Naruto replied saying that he didn't have any just yet but he didn't want to spend the day with a dog-boy. Naruto laughed and went to Sasuke's message. The teme also wanted to know what Naruto had planned for the day. Feeling mischievous, Naruto said that he was just going to lounge around his apartment for the day. He wanted Sasuke to meet his parents but he wasn't sure if the teme would ever show his face. So Naruto, being the deviant that he was, hopefully had tricked Sasuke into coming over to his apartment. About a minute later, Sasuke replied saying that they should watch a movie together. Naruto asked him to pick it one up on the way and Sasuke said that he would do as the blonde asked. Kushina walked into the living room in time to see her son grinning like an idiot. Somewhat puzzled, she called minato into the living room, and they both looked at their child, confusion written all over their faces.  
>"Naruto, I've never seen you so happy about my cooking," Minato said to his son. Naruto blinked and looked at his dad.<br>"You made pancakes Dad, of course I'm going to be happy," Naruto replied with a smile. Minato and Kushina laughed at their son and set the pancakes in front of Naruto and they all started to eat. They talked about regular things like how school was and was Naruto trying his hardest whenever he studied. Naruto asked his parents how work was. They all answered that they each were doing fine when at work and at school. Naruto yawned and stretched and told his mom and dad that he was going to go and change. They both nodded and moved to clean the mess that they had made in their sons kitchen.  
>"Somethings different with him," Kushina told her husband in a whisper so they wouldn't be overheard.<br>"I know," Minato said. "Let's just ask him about it." Kushina nodded in agreement and finished cleaning up. "Hey Kushina," he muttered  
>"Yes?"<br>"Maybe we should stop making such a big mess in this kitchen every time we come over here."  
>"Hahahahahahaha I have no idea what you're talking about."<p>

Sasuke looked at the movie that he rented. Well he had actually borrowed it from Itachi who said that it would be perfect. It was a really good one and ever since Sasuke had watched it for the first time, he had fallen in love with it. It was something that his older brother didn't really like to watch, Itachi called it childish. He was just hoping that Naruto would enjoy it along with the snacks that his mom had forced him to take. His dad had laughed as he watched as the family tried to 'help' Sasuke.  
>"Why didn't father at least try to help me out?" Sasuke asked himself and looked around to see where he was. <em>Ok just another 2 blocks and I'll be at Naruto's apartment.<em> Just as he rounded the corner someone bumped into him almost causing him to drop everything.  
>"Hey watch where you're going," Sasuke growled not waiting to see who it was.<br>"You should watch where you're going," Kankuro said in a neautral voice. There was no one to say that to though so Kankuro was just wasting his breath. Sasuke didn't even waste a backwards glance at the person who had bumped into him. There was no reason to. He was almost there anyways so it didn't bother him like it should have of.

Naruto looked at his parents curiously. They hadn't tried to talk him into moving back with them yet which was strange. They would have already by now which caused the blonde to be suspicious of them. Well whatever, he had other things to think about. He was going to have to ask his parents if Sai could live with him, he did have another room in the apartment of course but he just wanted their approval first. Of course right when he was going to ask, Minato chose that moment to ask a question of his own.  
>"Naruto-"<br>"Dad-"  
>"haha you go first Naruto," his dad said and smiled.<br>"Um ok. Do you guys think it would be ok if one of my friends lives with me? He said that he could pay for half of the rent," Naruto asked. They all sat in silence for a minute before Kushina grabbed Minato and dragged him out of the apartment. "Well I guess that means to wait." Just then a knock came from the door and Naruto jumped up to answer the door.  
>Only to come face to face to Shikamaru.<br>"Whats up with that face Naruto? It looks like someone just ran over your puppy," Shikamaru said to the blonde and pushed his way inside. "Oh hey I saw your mom dragging your dad down the road." Naruto laughed at the mention of his parents.  
>"Since youre already inside, want something to drink?" Naruto asked in a friendly tone.<br>"Have any Dr. Pepper?" Shikamaru asked, hopeful. The blonde nodded and got the drinks. There was a light knock on the door  
>"Shikamaru can you get that?" Naruto called from the kitchen.<br>"I don't see why you can't get it yourself," the lazy boy muttered but all the same, answered the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Hahahaha I finished it in just 2 days! Aren't you proud of me Sasuke?<strong>

**Sasuke: Barely. I think I should have been in this chapter more.  
>Naruto: Aww is the big bad Uchicha mad cause he didn't get to be in the seventh chapter?<br>Sasuke: No I'm just sad that this chapter was shorter than most.  
>Naruto: yeah that is sad but im pretty sure that a new chapter will be up by Tuesday.<br>Me: yes I do promise that it will be in by Tuesday. I pinkie promise. Now please leave a review. Please please please please I beg of you. Nothing will make me any more happier  
>Sasuke: Yeah do what she says<br>Naruto: please**

**REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8: Weekends: Part Two

**Chapter 8: weekends part 2**

"But do you, Minato, think that your son is ready to have a roommate?"

"I think that I want him back at the house, with us. Not in an apartment with some stranger, some boy that we don't-"

"Listen to me Minato; he is doing fine on his own. I think that youre having daddy-issues," smirking Kushina watched his mouth open and close again and again.

"I-I do not have daddy –issues! I just want our son home with us so-"again Kushina cut him off.

"He can eventually leave us again," smiling Kushina patted his head. "Minato, he can do this, he can have a roommate. We'll still see him; we can watch him grow up." Minato nodded his head and hugged his wife. "You have daddy-son-issues! That's what I meant!"

Sasuke looked at the brunette in the eyes.

"What are you doing here?" he asked in his 3rd menacing voice.

"Well I just happened to be in the neighborhood and decided to drop by. I had no idea that this place was already marked," Shikamaru shrugged. Naruto was still in his little kitchen so he had no idea what was going on in his doorway.

"Where's Naruto?" Sasuke glared, trying his hardest not to hit the other boy.

"Kitchen," Shikamaru sighed and let him in all the way. "Hey Naruto! Someone's here to see you!" Sasuke glared again but Shikamaru didn't notice. He was too busy muttering about how "troublesome this was". Naruto popped his head out of the kitchen and seeing Sasuke, he smiled the biggest grin that Sasuke had ever witnessed.

_That was what I had fallen in love with isn't it? _Sasuke thought and had a smile of his own on his. Naruto's eyes widened when he saw it and he just smiled more.

"Hi dobe," Sasuke muttered and was answered with a hug.

"Teme don't call me that," Naruto said into Sasuke's chest. Chuckling, the raven-haired boy hugged him back. "I missed you," they both said to each other.

"Ahem," Shikamaru cleared his throat, feeling slightly awkward in the situation that he was in. Both boys turned to look at him. "Hey um if you want me to I'll leave-"

"No stay."

"Good leave us."

Both answers were said at the same time and I'm pretty sure that everyone knows who said what. There was a glare shot from the blonde but it wasn't seen. Naruto's face was still on Sasuke's chest and they had yet to let go of each other. Shikamaru seemed to see the glare that Sasuke was giving him however.

"You're lucky this time Shikamaru," he growled and released Naruto. Naruto rolled his eyes at the small threat that was given and went back to his kitchen. Smiling like there was no tomorrow, Naruto started to prepare some snacks that he and Sasuke could share while watching the movie. He had already planned Shikamaru's leaving and he felt cad for asking him to stay just to ask him to leave again, but Shikamaru would understand. He was the first person that had been told of the raven and blonde's relationship just the day before which meant that he would eventually sense when he would leave to let the love birds alone. Of course there was the possibility that he wouldn't even budge and he would stay. And then there was the whole matter of his parents. When were they going to come back? Naruto shook his head, which caused it to start hurting more than it already did. _There's enough time to think about all of this, _he thought.

Sasuke sat on the orange couch that he was oh so fond of and was staring at the wall intently.

_Dammit why won't that guy leave already? _He thought and almost growled. Shikamaru took note of this.

"Hey, tell Naruto that I was summoned by Choji," he said and got up to leave. He didn't even wait for a reply as he walked away and out of the door. Sasuke watched, dumbstruck, as he left. He was tempted to ask him why he decided to leave so abruptly, but decided against it. There were times when guys don't ask each other why theyre doing something and that was one of those times.

"Sasuke what do you want to drink?" Naruto's voice came from the kitchen. Almost answering with a naughty one, Sasuke caught himself.

"Pepsi?" he answered making it sound like a question. He got his answer when he heard that pop-hiss.

Kushina looked at Minato.

"Ready?" she asked, starting to feel her stomach tighten.

"As ready as you are," he replied, both nervous. Already they were back at the apartment and there so happened to be another person standing there, raising his hand to knock on the door.

**Sorry the whole chapter was deleted or lost or whatever. I want you people to know that the ninth chapter will be up Friday or Saturday. **

**Naruto: probably Saturday**

**Sasuke: yeah youre probably right dobe for the first time.**

**Naruto: hey teme are you happy now you were in this chapter a whole lot more**

**Sasuke: sure I am**

**Me: ah he is! **

**Sasuke: yeah. Listen everyone review. Review. Review. Review. Ok well that's done.**

**Naruto: good night Konaha!**


	9. Chapter 9: Answers and Disasters

Chapter 9: Answers and Disasters

"Um excuse me?" Kushina called out at the stranger. Turning around he saw the two parents. Minato immediately didn't like the looks of this kid but maybe he was a friend of Naruto's. Also he remembered a saying: Don't judge a book by its cover. "Are you one of Naruto's friends?" Kushina asked and got a nod in response

_Dosent talk much now does he? _They both thought. _There must be some reason that he's here, _Minato thought but let it go. Kushina walked up to the young man, Minato trailing slowly after her. The boy smiles at them and opened his mouth to ask Kushina a question, but she pushed him out of the way and started to bang on the door for the second time that morning. The neighbors had been expecting it so they all ignored the noise and went back to what they were doing.

"Naruto it's your parents so open the door!" she yelled. Minato smiled at the boy apologizing for how his wife was acting. The strange boy didn't seem to be shocked or anything, he had a smile, which seemed to always be there, plastered on his face.

"NARUTO! OPEN THE DOOR RIGHT NOW!" she yelled at the door some more knowing that her son could hear her and was just choosing to ignore her.

"Just open the door, Naruto,"Sasuke sighed. The blonde looked at him in embarrassment.

"Ok teme, I just hope you don't regret it," Naruto said to the raven and he got a smirk in response.

"I'm an Uchicha, I don't regret anything. Even confessing," he mutterd the last part but Naruto still heard him. Smiling he hugged Sasuke quickly then went to the door. He could hear his mom yell and Minato telling her to calm down and then another voice that sounded neautral and somewhat annoying at the same time. He immediately knew who it was and scowled.

Sasuke watched Naruto's face go from amused to annoyed in a matter of seconds. He briefly wondered what had went through his love's head that caused such a look but he cast it to the back of his mind to be with all of the things that he would have to discuss with Naruto later after he met with the blonds parents. He, Sasuke Uchicha, was actually nervous, his actions and face hadn't given him away yet so that was a good thing for him. He was freaking out inside of his mind actually to tell you the truth.

"_What if they don't like me?"_

"_Of course they'll like you."_

"_How do you know? What if they decide that im not worthy of Naruto?"_

"_Dude are you really that scared to meet them?"_

"_Yes I am. Im thinking things that ive not ever thought of before and its just parents! Parents! Im acting non-Uchicha like!"_

"_take a deep breath Uchicha"_

_He took one._

…

…

…_.._

…_.._

"_you can let it go you idiot. Your face is starting to turn red."_

"_don't call me an idiot. Now what use was that exercise?"_

"_it was to calm you down which I might add worked." The voice inside of Sasuke's head sneered._

"_alright well im going crazy hahaha." Sasuke thought and shook his head._

"Um Sasuke?" big blue innocent eyes looked at him in concern.

"Hn? I mean yeah?" He answered, his voice lined with an ounce of nervousness. Clearing his throat, Sasuke looked at the dobe who was standing in front of his parents.

"Sasuke are you okay?" Naruto asked him, worried about the appearance of the raven. Sasuke looked even more pale than he already was and when he had walked back into the room he was muttering things under his breath and shaking his head. Not a good first impression, not a good one at all. Luckily Minato and Kushina were too busy discussing how they were going to make an escape. Of course they weren't going to be able to do so because Minato wanted to actually get to know the person who was dating Naruto. Both were really curious about this boy who was standing in front of them, looking at their son with adoration as he took in a breath.

"I was just a bit nervous Naruto," when he said that name both parents could obviously hear the love that was laced into it," but now I'm fine. Hello, my name is Sasuke Uchicha. My father is Fugaku Uchicha and my mother is Mikoto Uchicha. I would be ve-very honored if you allowed me to be in a relationship with your son." Bowing the raven said in his most polite voice.

"My my, this boy has manners. Why don't you take notes Naruto?" Kushina teased her son who was looking at his boyfriend his eyes filled with shock.

"_Is this still the same teme?" _he thought to himself after he had listened to Sasuke's introduction. What shocked him the most was how the teme sounded so natural saying that but he felt as though he was the only one who had heard some of the nervousness in Sasuke's voice. And because of that nervousness he was relieved.

"I know your father!" Minato suddenly yelled, breaking the silence that had fallen over the apartment. Everyone looked at him shocked at the sudden outburst. "I went to the same high school with him for a while in Suna." He explained to his family and the boyfriend.

"Father told me once about his time in Suna. He said while it was a very educational experience, he was also rather bored. He found some enjoyment spending his time with a blonde man. I expect that it was you Naruto's father?" Sasuke said with a smile.

"Haha please call me Minato or sensi. And yes I spent some time with your father but we were just friends," Minato said, rubbing the back of his head. Kushina extened her hand towards Sasuke and he gladly shook it.

"_He seems like a good kid," _Minato and Kushina thought.

"_I hope they like me," _ Sasuke thought as he shook their hands.

"_Shit," _Naruto thought.

"Ahem," someone cleared their throat and the noise had come from the doorway. Everyone but Naruto turned around to look at the person who had been standing there watching the scene for the whole time. Sai still had that smile on his face and he didn't seem to feel awkard or uncomfortable at all. "Sorry to ruin this occasion but I need to get an answer from Naruto," he said, smiling. Sasuke's eyebrows furrowed as he turned to look back at his boyfriend in confusion.

"Answer what Naruto?" He asked in a calm voice but Naruto could hear just a smidge of hurt in the words.

"Oh well I guess this is the boy that wanted to live with you?" Kushina squeaked out. Sasuke's eyes widened. "_I had been hoping that it was going to be Sasuke but there goes a fangirls dreams_" she muttered to herselt and no one else heard her.

"Well me and your mother talked it over before coming back and we both agreed that it would be fine if you had a roommate,"Minato said obviously not noticing the tension in the room. "Well I guess that's it. I hope that you have a good weekend Naruto and don't forget to call. Oh and I was nice meeting you Sasuke. Tell your dad that the yellow flash said hello." The parents walked out and down the street.

"Did you feel the pressure in that room?" Kushina asked her husband.

"Yes yes I did," he answered with a laugh as they walked back home.

"I guess that means that I'll be living here from now on," Sai said. Sasuke paid no attention to the other boy; his attention was solely focused on the blonde that stood in front of him. Sasuke sighed and handed the movie to Naruto.

"Howls Moving Castle? Sasuke how did you know know that this was one of my favorite movies?" Naruto asked the raven shocked at the movie that his boyfriend had chosen.

"It's actually one of my favorite movies, Naruto. I usually watch it with Itachi whenever I'm sick or our parents are out," Sasuke admitted, a slight blush on his cheeks. Sasuke looked at the blonde again and watched as a giant smile went across his face.

"Ahem, im still here," Sai said ruining the moment and the smile that was on Naruto's face. "My guardian already gave me the money for the rent and he's sent a moving truck to bring my belongings here in an hour. Naruto could you show me your other room." He smiled even more as he realized that he was ruining a perfectly good date on a perfectly good Saturday. Sasuke sighed again and looked at Naruto who was starting to tear up.

"I'll see you later, Naruto," Sasuke said. Naruto's eyes widened and he reached out to grab Sasuke's arm but he was already passing Sai.

"Sasuke,wait! I-" Naruto shouted but was cut off.

"Naruto you have to help Sai move in," Sasuke spat, "so I think that it will be better if I got out of your way. Call me once you finish helping him get settled." Sasuke walked toward the door then stopped. "You should of told me Naruto," and though his back was turned toward Naruto, the blonde could still see the sadness that was on his face and the betrayal in his eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: I am so sorry for this chapter being 2 days late. I am working on my mother's computer so I don't get to get much writing in. I almost gave up on this story in these 2 days. I ask, not beg, of you to review please. Thank you for reading amd those of you that favorite and follow me and this story. Saturday the new chapter will be posted until then sayonara!<strong>


	10. Chapter 10: Afternoon Fun

**Chapter 10: Afternoon Fun**

"That's the last of the boxes right?" Naruto asked as he set the box down in the bedroom that was across from his own. Sai nodded as he placed the box that he was holding next to Naruto's. it had only taken them about three hours with the help from the movers. Most of Sai's belongings were painting equipment; his easel, many canvases and paintbrushes. He had put all of his clothes into a duffel bag when he came over earlier that morning.

"That's a relief," Naruto muttered. "Well I'll be going then. Settle in and everything Sai. Kitchen has plenty of food so if you get hungry or anything you can cook." Naruto pulled out his phone and saw….he had missed a call that was from his father.

"Stupid old man," Naruto said grinning. He walked to his bedroom and threw himself down onto the orange sheets, calling his dad back once he was comfortable. On the first ring Minato picked up.

"Naruto, why didn't you answer?!" Minato yelled into the phone. Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Dad, I was helping Sai get all of his things into the apartment," Naruto replied once his father had calmed down. "Where's mom?"

"Don't you want to talk to your old man?" Minato pouted. And practically fell out of his chair when he got a no in reply. Kushina walked over and picked up the phone and patted Minato on the head.

"You shouldn't do that to your father, Naruto," Kushina scolded.

"I know but it is fun to do to him," Naruto giggled over the phone. Kushina couldn't help but grin. It was true; playing around with Minato was pretty amusing.

"So why did you call?" She asked him.

"I just wanted to know if it was you or dad who called me about 40 times in the past 3 hours," he replied honestly," and by the numbers im pretty sure it was dad." Kushina laughed as she listened to her son. Minato sat up finally and put his ear near the phone so he could listen to the conversation.

"Yes it was indeed your father," Kushina said

"Okay just wanted to make sure. I need to call that teme to get his butt back over here," Naruto growled the last part into the phone. Kushina's eyebrows went up in surprise while minato's scrunched in puzzlement.

"Why did he leave," Minato whispered.

"Because, Dad, Sai was moving in," Naruto answered his father's question which he had heard it loud and clear. "Anyways I'll call you back before I go to bed Mom." Kushina said that was fine and hung up. The blonde looked up at his ceiling and thought about how to call Sasuke.

_With your phone you idiot,_ he thought and laughed. And so he did, he simply went to Sasuke's name in the address book, hit call and raised the phone to his ear. The teme answered on the third ring.

"Is it too late to ask you to come back over," Naruto whispered into the phone. He heard the raven suck in a breath.

"No," Sasuke said already grabbing his jacket, which had the Uchicha symbol on it, left his room and ran to the front door. "Itachi tell mom and dad that I'm going out," he yelled.

"Bye Sasuke," his parents yelled back, they had been standing outside his door and he hadn't even noticed them in his rush. Sasuke ran down the street and didn't stop until he got to Naruto's apartment building. He ran up the stairs, ran to Naruto's door and finally stopped in front of it. He didn't even have to knock on the door; it flew open right when he raised his hand. All he saw was yellow; Naruto had jumped into his arms instantly.

Sasuke had made it there in a matter of five minutes.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you," Naruto sobbed," I didn't know that he would come over today and move in right now." Sasuke placed his hand on the blonde's mouth causing him to stop.

"It's ok. I should of know that there was a reason you hadn't told me yet and I know that you don't have any control over that jerk's decisions so don't be so sorry Naruto," Sasuke whispered. Naruto's blue eyes widened then softened. He was smiling.

"How about we watch that movie now?" Naruto asked and Sasuke nodded. "I already made popcorn, oh its still warm!" Sasuke laughed at Naruto's amazement.

Itachi looked at the bowl in front of him. "I bet Sasuke's having popcorn or something that Naruto made," he muttered.

Sasuke sneezed. "I bet Itachi's talking about me," he sneered, causing Naruto to laugh. They were sitting on the orange couch in the living area watching the movie. (Ahem I am sorry but I don't want to put what went down in the living room.) Once it was over, they decided to go for a walk to the park. Naruto grabbed a small loaf of bread as they were leaving.

"What's that for?" Sasuke questioned as they were walking down the stairs.

"You'll find out," Naruto grinned and walked past the frozen Uchicha. "Come on Sasuke," he called and Sasuke ran to Naruto. As they got closer to the park, Naruto took a slice of bread out and handed it to Sasuke. Suddednly the raven put all of the puzzle pieces together and smiled in triumph.

"We're going to feed the geese aren't we?" Naruto nodded and laughed. Sasuke started to walk faster than him. "Come on, dobe, we might miss them," he called over his shoulder. Naruto laughed again, happy to be in this moment with Sasuke letting his worries go. The teme was already at the little lake when Naruto finally caught up with him. Sasuke had decided to run which in turn made the piece of bread that he had been holding to fall apart. Other birds were already eating the trail of crumbs that Sasuke had made. Handing the teme another piece of bread, Naruto tore his own and threw some to the geese and other birds that were in the park. Sasuke was doing the same and once they were out, they left the lake to go sit at a picnic table.

"So is Sai always going to be at the apartment?" Sasuke asked.

"I hope not," Naruto muttered and looked at the top of the table. Sasuke thought of the things that Sai had asked him and had told him.

"Do you think that what I did yesterday will really pay off, Naruto?" Sasuke asked. Naruto looked at him with a puzzled expression. "You know how I tried to get Sakura and Lee together."

"Oh that, well I think it might work, possibly. I'm not really sure," Naruto stated his honest opinion. "Lee really is a good guy but I don't think that Sakura will give you up that easily. You know, she has liked you since you moved here."

"Dosent matter, I only had my eyes on a certain blonde," he said looking at that same blonde who was blushing. It never failed at making Sasuke's heart beat a little faster when that blush went across that face.

"Ddo you want to go out to eat or do you want to eat at my place?" Naruto stuttered and tried to control his heartbeat. Sasuke shook his head.

"I should head back home, I think Itach-"

"**Sasuke there you are!" **Itachi yelled and hugged his brother from behind.

"Speak of the devil and he appears," Dedira chuckled as he appeared behind Naruto. He sat beside the other blonde and patted the top of Naruto's head. "How's your little date going?" he questioned.

"Fine until you two got here," Sasuke grumbled in annoyance. Itachi smiled.

"How about we all go get something to eat then?" Itachi asked the small group. Sasuke looked at Naruto deciding that whatever he chose he would be okay with it. Naruto met his gaze and Sasuke thought that he saw a flash of mischief in the sky blue eyes.

"Sure where are you going to take us Itachi?" Naruto asked in his sweetest most innocent voice. Sasuke had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep his laughter in.

"I know a really great diner just down the road," Itachi said and stood. They also followed suit, Sasuke falling behind to be by Naruto.

"I know where the diner is. It's near my apartment so when we pass it go down the alley to the right ok Sasuke?" Naruto whispered. Sasuke nodded his agreement. Soon enough they were near Naruto's apartment building. Itachi and Dedira were deep in conversation and it didn't take the two that hard to slip away. By the time the itachi turned around to ask Naruto a question, the couple was in the apartment. Laughing, Sasuke closed the door and leaned against it, his whole body shaking from the laughter. Naruto was in a similar state, but he was on the floor. Finally they stopped but once they looked at each other the laughter began again, both boys had tears running down their faces from laughing so hard.

The perfect end for a perfect Saturday.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: hahaha listen as I use my superhero voice guys: I finished this chapter in one night! Hahaha<strong>

**Sasuke: you've been watching too much hetalia.**

**Me: there's no such thing as too much hetalia!**

**Naruto: yes I think there is**

**Me: whatever. Chapter 10 woohoo im amazing! Okay you all know to review and all that good stuff. **

**Sasuke: *points* you the reader are saving this story by liking it and reviewing. So please do.**

**Naruto: thanks everyone**

**Me: now to go take a nap ve~ naruto slick back your hair and pretend to be Germany now!**


	11. Chapter 11: Their Point Of View

**Chapter 11: Their point of view**

Sai had stacked all of the boxes together in a neat pile in the middle of his room when he heard laughter coming from the living room. He had his same old smile on his face of course, but this one was different; it contained some of the emotions that were going through his head. He felt guilty for what he had made Naruto go through that morning, he was happy that the couple had made up so quickly and lastly he had started to feel somewhat homesick. Sai missed his brother who had always been with him until he had gone to study abroad *. He stood to walk out of the apartment; he had started to feel boxed in, when he heard Naruto tell Sasuke something. He moved toward the window hoping to slip out before Naruto made it to his door, but he didn't quite make it. Sai had half of his body out the window on the balcony when there was a tentative knock on the door.

"I was just about to leave," Sai said when he answered. Naruto looked at him with confusion clearly written on his face.

"I was going to ask you if you wanted to come and eat with us at-"

"Naruto, you don't have to do this," he sighed and tried to push past the boy. "I know that Sasuke dosent want me here and going out with you two won't make anything better." Naruto looked down at the ground with a guilty look on his face. Sai smiled. "Don't worry; I'm used to people not wanting me around. I won't bother either of you anymore," with that he walked out of his room. He passed Sasuke, not even giving him a glance, and walked out of the apartment. The night air was soothing on his face as he walked, helping clear his mind of the thoughts of his brother, his new home, and the unwanted feeling that he always felt.

Dedira and Itachi were both glaring at the top of the table.

"I can't believe that they left, un!" Dedira growled, causing the people who were sitting near them turn, looking at him. "What are you looking at, un?" they looked quickly away when they say the blonde's glaring face. Itachi shook his head, his black hair moving with each shake.

"I can't believe it either, but you have to think that they just started dating, and don't really want us ruining a good evening for them," Itachi said.

"Un," was all Dedira replied with and laid his forehead on the table. "They should have said something though," he muttered. Itachi couldn't help but agree. He smiled as he thought of both of their expressions when they found out that both boys had disappeared. Dedira had been close to chasing after them but Itachi had stopped him, even though he himself felt like chasing after his younger brother. His eyes went to the window, causing him to see the sun finally hit the last stage of setting. It was almost peaceful for a full minute but soon enough it ended once he caught sight of Kabuto. That annoying kid had been pestering him for days, trying to find things out about Sasuke, and while Itachi normally likes to talk about his little brother, he didn't to this weird kid. He watched as the gray haired boy spotted him and jogged to the door of the restaurant.

"Oh I'm actually meeting someone here," he told the guy at the door. Dedira looked up as the teen made it to their table and pushed him over, his gaze between curiosity and annoyance, and narrowed his one visible eye.

"I was sitting there, un" Dedira whined. Kabuto looked at him with fake shock.

"I didn't even notice, Dedira! I'm so sorry," he said. Itachi rolled his eyes at the obvious lies that were coming out of his mouth. "Hey Itachi, where's your litt-"

"Dedira-senpai we were looking everywhere for you!" they all jumped at the sudden yell. There was that masked guy* and behind him was Sasori. Naturally, they couldn't see Tobi's face but they all saw that for a moment there was a flash of anger go across Sasori's face before it went back to his usual stoic one. Dedira stood up in a rush and moved to try and get to Sasori but the red head was already walking out the door. Tobi stood there, from the way he was moving his head and hands, he was confused. Itachi sighed again as Dedira and Tobi both ran after Sasori after having wasted a minute. He smiled too, at their idiotic choice, chasing after a car.

"Well that was exciting," Kabuto muttered reminding Itachi that one annoyance had stayed with him.

"Don't you have anything better to do?" Itachi asked, his voice laced with irritation.

"Hm well I could be at home studying, watching tv, or drowning myself in the internet," Kabuto said with a grin. "So it's obvious that I didn't feel like doing any of those things." Itachi stood.

"I have to clean the roof," he said. And walked out. Just like that. To clean a roof. Yep. That was Itachi.

**;-;**

Sai looked up at the night sky then looked at his watch. 9:00 it read. That should have been enough time for Naruto and Sasuke. He looked back up.

"Brother, when are you coming home?" he whispered and started to walk to his new home. He ran his hands through his short black hair and sighed. He laughed for a second, realizing that he hadn't eaten and was already thinking about what he was going to do when he got home. Well dinner it is, his stomach winning out. He passed a diner and thought for a second that he should eat there, but saw that it had many people from school, Naruto and Sasuke sitting by one of the windows, and kept walking. He ended up at a small quiet restaurant that was somewhat close to his old home. He ordered something simple from the waiter, a small little soup, he wasn't feeling that hungry but he knew that he needed to at least eat something to keep him from waking up in the middle of the night. Sai ate slowly, taking his time, savoring the flavors from the soup, all while watching two people have a strange conversation. It was entertaining, somehow. The way the two girls fought seemed to spark an interest in Sai, even though he wasn't listening to them. He watched their facial expressions, thinking about how hard he could make drawing their faces or how easy. Soon enough, though they had made up, the pink haired girl grinning at her friend and the two were leaving. Too late, Sai realized that the two girls were in fact Sakura and of course Ino. Shaking his head, trying to clear his thoughts, he paid for his meal thanked the restaurant owners, and left. On his way home, the oldest Uchicha, Itachi was it, passed by him in a rush, muttering something about a roof.

Naruto laughed as Sasuke left. He kept turning his head to look at Naruto, who was standing in the doorway, even when he was walking down the stairs, so he stumbled a few times. When he finally made it to the bottom, he waved at the blonde, with a small smirk on his face. Natruot waved back at him and watched as he walked away, still turning to make sure that the blonde was still there. Once he was out of sight, Naruto shut the door and crumpled to the floor, smiling like there was no tomorrow. They had watched a movie, one of his favorites, eaten out together, and just had a perfect day together. Even though Sai had moved in that morning, they were still able to have a good day.

Sai returned at 10, eventually. He had some paint and a few more canvases with him. Naruto opened the door, expecting him but no with more art supplies.

"Why-" he began but Sai cut him off.

"I felt like I didn't have enough," he shrugged and walked back to his room. Sai carefully set them down and set the first canvas on the easel, already ideas were inside of his head, battling to get to the front of it so they could be put on the white surface.

Naruto watched the boy as he stood there facing the canvas. It felt like eternity before Sai moved. And that move was to shoo Naruto away.

"I'll let you see it when im done," he said as he closed the door. Naruto nodded his head at the closed door and went to his own room to catch up on his sleep.

"Good morn- Sai! Whats the matter? What happened?!" Naruto shouted when Sai collapsed, half of his body on the table.

"Too tired," he muttered. Naruto rushed over to the sink and filled a cup with water.

"AHH why'd you do that?" Sai yelled.

"Well you wouldn't get up ," Naruto replied with a satisfied look on his face.

"But that didn't give you the permission to throw water on me!" he said as he walked to the bathroom.

"But it worked."

"This took you all night?"

"No I started it, took a nap, then I finished it."

"Oh. Who is it for? I think I see someone or something when I tilt my head but I'm not entirely sure."

"It was for my brother. I thought that I should paint him something but I decided that I should give it to you. He already has enough of my paintings anyway."

"Why me?"

"You're allowing me to live here so it's a thank you present. And you are a good friend. I didn't want it to go to waste on a wall that already has plenty of my art. That and I couldn't sell it. Too much work."

"Ha-ha that's just pure laziness, Sai. But I guess I can keep it." Naruto concluded with a smile on his face. Sai held out his hand. Naruto looked at it then high fived it.

"That's not what I wanted but your simple minded so I can let it slide," Sai said and handed Naruto the painting.

"While I hang this up want to start making breakfast for us?"Naruto asked as he walked out of the kitchen, already knowing where he was going to hang it.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Sorry I didn't update last weekend. Something came up so I didn't update. This chapter took me two days.<strong>

***1: I don't know Sai's brother's name. I haven't been keeping up with the manga.**

***2: meh I like Tobi with his orange mask. That and maybe some of you don't know who he is so I didn't want to ruin it for you. **

**Sasuke: I wasn't in-**

**Sai: I got more time than you Uchicha. **

**Itachi: I did too. *both high five* **

**Me: Sorry Sasuke. I just thought that Sai and Itachi deserved more time in this chapter. That and someone asked what happened to Sai. So now you know. Yay. **

**Naruto: please review. See you next weekend! **


	12. Chapter 12: Three Months Later

**Chapter 12: Three Months Later**

It's him again. That stupid ringtone that he chose is coming from my cell phone. My best friend looks first at the phone then me when it continues to ring. But he doesn't ask me why I'm not answering the phone or why I silence it. He just goes back to his drawing, and I go back to my video game. I'm not paying it attention though. Still my mind is trying to figure out why today, of all of the days that he could have chosen, he cheated. Why be at the place where he asked me to meet him right when his other was there with him, their lips glued together.

It's ringing again. Dammit I thought I silenced the stupid phone. I open the phone and answer it, letting ten seconds pass. I hear his voice, still sending chills down my back; his velvet voice is calling my name, it actually sounds concerned or apologetic when it's next to my ear. I don't know when it got there; my arms must have minds of their own. Or I just need to hear his voice one last time, his loving caring voice. That voice that I stayed up all night to listen to, the voice that has made me laugh, cry, and happy.

And then I can't hear his voice anymore. The phone's not in my hand, causing me to fall over in shock. When did it get taken away?

"He's on the floor right now actually," I hear Sai say, and look up at him. He smiles at me, obviously seeing the anger on my face. "No I don't think that he wants to talk to you at the moment….. well his face clearly has that written on it… don't call me that. I didn't do anything. I do believe that it is your fault."

I watch as he explains everything that happened when I got home, how I went to my room, yelled things that he couldn't hear then went into the kitchen, made myself 5 bowls of instant ramen, and ate them all in my room.

"And after that," Sai said into the phone," I heard him start to cry. He sounded like someone had just stomped all over his heart, which I figure was what you did, stabbed it with sharp things, and walked away, in the arms of another lover." How he keeps that smile on his face when I can see the anger in his eyes is a mystery to me. I hear a loud beep and realize that the person on the other line hung up. I feel myself slump, the pain finally coming back to bite me, my whole body shaking with sobs that I had worked to keep in. And my best friend is there to hold me. Telling me to be quiet, everything would be okay.

"I can't believe that he would do that Sai," I finally get out, and he looks down at the floor, disappointment in his eyes.

"Naruto, I think we should visit some of your family," he says, and gets up, already walking to my room. "How about that pervert of a godfather and your grandma?" I nod slowly and grab my phone, banishing all thoughts of that person.

"Hey mom," I say once she picks up, trying my hardest to sound cheerful.

"Naruto, it's your dad, don't you want to talk to me?!" Minato says into his phone.

"Not right now dad, can you give the phone to mom?" I listen as he hands the phone to my mothere.

"Hey honey. We'll be over soon. Something's wrong with you, I can tell," she says and hangs up before I can protest.

"Sai, my parents are both coming over!" He steps out of my room with two bags in his hand; one orange and one red. It's obvious that my bag is the only one that is packed. Already he has packed all of my things that I will need if we are able to go to my grandparents' home. He nods and heads towards his room, passing the painting that he gave me three months ago.

"Minato probably told her how you called them both mom and dad," He calls from his room. I grumble and run after him, throwing my body onto his bed when I get in there. Sai throws a pillow that fell off the bed when I jumped onto it at me, grinning.

"You're probably right," I say, my voice muffled from the pillow that is residing on my face. I feel the bed go down on one side from Sai's weight when he sits down on it. He starts to play with the hem of my shirt, tugging it down, knowing full well that it's annoying.

"What happened when you went to see Sasuke?" he asks, his voice low, barely heard truthfully but it reaches my ears. "You don't have to tell me unless-"

"His lips were busy with someone else's when I saw him," I cut him off, telling him the truth. And once again I go through that whole moment again. Then the words are coming out faster than I thought that they would.

**=====Flashback=====**

"See you later Sai," Naruto yelled as he walked out of the apartment.

"Have a good time," Sai yelled in reply and Naruto slammed the door. Today was the day that the blonde was finally going to meet the teme's parents even though they had been going out for three months already. Sasuke didnt want his family to scare Naruto away, was what the raven had told him but Naruto knew that he was just as nervous as he was. And at least this meeting was planned, not a surprise like the one with Naruto's own parents had been. As he walked to Ichiraku's, the place that they decided to meet, he tried to dismiss the butterflies that were in his stomach.

After successfully banishing the butterflies that had decided to make their home in Naruto's stomach, he thought about the things Sasuke had asked him after they had been dating for two weeks. Itachi had heard something from a little bird, cough dedira cough, and had informed Sasuke whom, in turn, questioned the blue-eyed boy.

Most of the questions were easily answered: Yes, Naruto had been allowed into the school because he was ultimately a geinus, something that no one, excluding his family, thought the blonde had; his parents were indeed very very wealthy, but Naruto had decided at a young age, not to use that wealth as a crutch so naturally Minato and Kushina only supported their son when he enrolled into the school. But those small questions didn't matter. What did was the main question that had Sasuke hesitating to ask.

"Wh-what happened to you in the eighth grade?"

"What do you mean? Obviously I passed."

"No Naruto it was something that had nothing to do with school."

"Sas-sasuke how do you-when did you-"

"I'm sorry, love. I won't ask again. Itachi just mentioned it when I was leaving to come over here."

And that was that. Sasuke didn't ask anything about the incident after seeing the terrible look that had been on Naruto's face.

Naruto walked faster, looking at his watch, he saw that it was about to be 9:30.

"I knew I shouldn't have had that second bowl of ramen," he muttered and started to jog. He waved at the Ichiraku guy, who waved back, and kept going when about a block after he realized what he had just done. As he back tracked, he noticed a couple standing outside of the ramen shop. The two looked like they had been fighting for a moment, the girl's face red and tear stained, the boy's somewhat mad but more apologetic. He sucked in a breath as he realized who the boy was, the hair immediately telling him that it was indeed the uchicha that he had fallen for. Stopping, Naruto watched as Sasuke reached out towards the girl who threw herself into his arms, her mouth immediately attached to his. And the worst part that happened was that Sasuke didn't push her away, even when Naruto passed them, his legs carrying him away from the heart break as fast as they could.

=====**End of Flashback=======**

I finally realize that there are tears running down my face again and I look at Sai, whose eyes look moist but the tears never fall. He still has his smile on his face though. He was going to say something when my parents arrived. Sai had thought that it would be better for them if they had a key to get inside of the apartments so I had given them one after Sai had lived with me for about a week.

So nowadays they just waltzed into the place like they owned it (technically they do. They pay the rent.) I got up and left Sai in his room to finish packing.

**Ive been watching and reading too much Hetalia and not that much Naruto. And highschool is such a drag. **

**Monday I will update. **

**Leave a review or else I won't. **

**Don't leave one fine be that way.**

**Review. **


	13. Chapter 13: I'm Going Away

**Chapter 13: I'm going away**

It still amazes me by how a parent knows that their child feels utterly helpless against the pain that he is going through. My mother, when she finally saw me emerge into the living room, struggling to keep the unstoppable tears from coming out of my eyes, grabbed me and pulled me into her arms, her hug making me feel like the one place that I wouldn't get hurt, was her arms.

"Oh naruto I can't believe that that-"

"Terrible, lying, jerk, heartbreaker, and asshole, bastard, Uchicha did to you" My father says under his breath, mom shaking her head at the foul language.

"I saw him while I was at Ichiraku's-Minato don't you dare shake your head at me- when I saw you wave at Mr Ichiraku, and keep walking. You looked funny when you jogged back. I hadn't seen Sasuke, but I knew that was the reason your face fell, your eyes losing their spark," I look up at my mother, her own tears spilling from her eyes." To see my son like that, "she whispered, "I almost went out to you to find what happened." Minato nodded.

* * *

><p>I'm not speaking to him at the moment anyways, mom," I say as we, including Sai, wait on the pizza that I threw in the oven.<p>

"He's actually been calling nonstop for the past hour," Sai says, nonchalantly. We all stare at him for a moment, the words finally registering a shocked expression from my mom, a cold feeling to go through me, and my father to jump up, hurtling towards Sai, his yellow hair just a flash. He snatched the phone out of Sai's hand, knocking sai out of his chair, and moved behind my mom.

"Minato!" Kushina yells, as she realizes that he is standing behind her, ready to snap the phone in half. He laughed sheeplishly, slowly loosening his grip on the phone, grinning at all of us. Sai slowly stood up, dusting off the sand that had gotten onto his black and gray striped long sleeved shirt, his pale hands running through his messed up black hair. Still wearing his grin, he did the same with his black jeans, sitting back in his chair.

"Mr. Namizake, please give that phone to the owner," he says in his most polite voice, causing me to cringe, inwardly. I stare at the piece of technology as my dad sets it down in front of me, expecting it to ring that now hated, once loved, ringtone. And just as I touch it, just as I lay one shaking finger onto it, it does. But, to my relief, it's not **him. **It's Shikamaru.

"Naruto, your boyfriend keeps calling me," he says as soon as I answer, his voice sounding bored, but slightly annoyed.

"Sorry, Shikamaru," I apologize.

"You don't have to tell me, it would be just too much of a drag," he sighs into the phone. Even though he says it with a lazy, uncaring voice, I can still hear a note of sympathy.

"Don't worry about me, its him you should be worried about. He's probably hanging crosses all around his house right now to keep my parents away from him," he chuckles, but it sounds like its forced. "He's with you isn't he?" Shikamaru sighs into the phone again, mutters "This is so troublesome, all I want to do is take a simple nap, look at clouds and play a few board games, cant a guy ever do that?" which answers my question.

Then the sounds of a small fight are transmitted into my ear.

"Naruto! Since you won't answer my phone calls, I'm coming over there," Sasuke yells into the phone and hangs up before I can even utter a single word. I swallow the giant lump that has formed in my throat and glance at Sai before I set my phone down. Just that one look, all it takes is that little glance, and Sai is up and moving, grabbing our bags, and running them out to my parent's car. Mom and dad watch him, their eyes filled with intrest. Dad opens his mouth several times, trying to get the right sentences to be spoken, the correct questions to ask us. Its, of course, mom who asks.

"What is going on Naruto?"

I explain to them what just happened, what Sai had planned for this holiday week, and how of course because Sasuke was an Uchicha, he would be here very very soon.

"Do you think you would mind if we borrowed your car? I do have my license, and our stuff is already in the vehicle," Sai pops his head back into the kitchen, kushina nods and he thanks her. Minato looks at me with worry in his eyes, but that swiftly goes away, he has already come up with a way to get back at the raven. Sai walks by again, a questioning look in his eyes. My parents start to inspect our apartment, yelling things out like "too much dust" and "this carpet hasn't been vacumened" and "you don't have any fresh veggies, only ramen" "too much ramen". They are amazing to watch and listen to, but Sai and I don't have that kind of time. I walk out of the apartment, down the stairs, am momentarily delayed by the memories that want to surface, but I shove them away and lock them inside a box. I don't want to think of those happy memories, that happy Naruto who is going to become a stranger, all of those times that I spent with the man that I think will always have my heart. I stare at the ground for a moment, watch a small lonely ant make its way to a line of his family, then stand up straighter, thinking in my mind-I can do this.

"I put your laptop, my sketch book, some snacks, our duffel bags, some books, and some of your games for your computer also. I remembered to pack a charger for the car, too," Sai says as he walks toward me slowly," So you don't have to worry about anything." I jump when he lays a hand on my shoulder, tentatively.

"Money?" I ask, but he's already pulled out both our wallets –I thought I hid that. "Okay, well I guess we have everything then. Lemme just go tell my mom that were leaving an-" Sai grabs me suddenly, interrupting me, opens the passenger door, and throws me inside.

"No time. He must of ran here," he says as he throws himself into the car. He pats his pockets, looks at me. I shrug my shoulders, then smacks his forehead (this is like really hard to imagine right?) " dammitI forgot to get the keys from your mom."

"Actually this is my dad's car."

"Oh"

Then he throws himself out of the car, flat out sprinting, and doesn't even bat an eye when he pushes Sasuke down. I feel a small nervous laugh about to erupt, and its inevitable as I watch the raven pick himself up, and start to barrel up the stairs, only to be pushed again by the same person. By the time Sai gets back into the car, buckles himself in, and starts the car, there are tears of laughter running down my cheeks, replacing the ones that I had cried before.

* * *

><p><strong>I.<strong>

**BLAME.**

**HIGHSCHOOL.**

**For that is the reason I haven't updated this story, haven't entertained you people who are so patient with me. I think I will start chapter 14 right after this also. I ask you to leave a review, and go reread the beginning again these weekends, you might find some things changed. That is all. wait! I lied. Thank you people who are following this story. I'd add your names and everything but I'm too lazy to look them up, but you know who you are! Okay, that's all. **


	14. Chapter 14: Sasuke

**Chapter 14: Sasuke**

Damnit, I let my guard down for one second and this happens. What the hell? Shikamaru glares at me from the floor as I walk to front door. I leave without even saying a word.

**==========Flashback==========**

Sakura looked up at Sasuke, her eyes red from crying, cheeks red as tomatoes, her lips quivering, her pink hair a mess.

"Sas-uk-e" she whispered as she leaned towards the raven haired guy. Sasuke took a step backwards, causing her lips to connect with his cheek instead of his lips, which were her main target. His eyes immediately narrowed, and his hands grasped her shoulders, pushing her away from his face.

"Sakura, you know I'm dating Naruto, yet you still try to do this? Really?" he questioned her. She blushed, and tried to look at him with innocent, yet guilty, eyes.

"I forgot, im sorry," she said and started to explain, but Sasuke didn't hear her words. He had seen something bright and yellow bobbing up and down in the sea of people.

"I know that hair," he whispered to himself. Sakura turned to look for what he had seen, but she didn't see it.

"Sasuke are you okay?" she asked him. He shook his head and rubbed his face with his hands.

"I need to get some ramen," seeing the girl's disgusted look, Sasuke laughed, kind of."It's for Naruto, you know my **boyfriend**. Yeah I thought it would be a good I'm sorry gift. He was supposed to meet them, but they said that they didn't want to," he said as he shrugged, and started walking to the small ramen shop. He ordered Naruto's usual, the owner already knew what type of ramen Naruto liked best, talked to Sakura for a bit, hoping to stop the girl, yet again, from chasing after him.

"I mean, Sakura, I have no feelings at all for you." He said in the nicest way possible, which, for him, was just to get straight to the point, no tiptoeing around this. She looked at him with disappointed eyes, but told him that she wouldn't give up on him. He sighed as Sakura left. The owner laughed at him, handed him his ramen, and told him that ramen was defiantly the best way to console the other boy.

Sasuke looked at itachi. His brother waved at him. Sasuke just stood there, Itachi rolled his eyes.

"Stupid, I'm not going to kill you," he muttered, as he walked toward his younger brother. "Sasuke, what have you done this time?" Itachi asked, sounding so much unlike himself that Sasuke had to poke him to realize that he was indeed real.

"I'm sorry Itachi, but I have no idea what you are talking about," he replied. Itachi rolled his eyes, again.

"I'm talking about what you did outside that ramen shop in front of Naruto," Itachi said, his voice cold, colder than it had ever been. Sasuke looked at him, his eyes filled with questions. "Sasuke, Naruto called and said that he dosent want to see you anymore."

**=============End of Flashback==================**

Naruto. That's the only thing I think as I run to his apartment. I don't even know how I make it there, I hadn't paid any attention to the crosswalk signs, and my mind had only been filled with thoughts of him. I'm out of breath, my hair messy, and my legs trembling, when I finally arrive at the apartment. I don't even think as I start to approach the stairs, which is why that I am shoved, and manage to fall to the ground. I wince when my bottom hits the concrete, my eyes already on the prick that made me fall, and oh look it is THE prick: Sai. I pick myself up and start to head up the stairs, but am once again pushed down by Sai. I hear someone laughing when he gets into the car that is parked in front of the building. At once I know that that is the laugh that only I know, or if I don't do anything to fix the situation that I'm in, I knew. I let myself become calm for a second, and then run to the car.

He's in there, laughing, and he looks like crap.

-_He looks like that because of me,_ I think as I get closer to his door. I reach out a hand to tap on the glass, the only thing that is separating us, when he finally lifts his head up and looks straight at me.

I'm paralyzed by the coldness in those beautiful eyes of his. I almost stumble backwards, away from the car, as he lifts his own hand up to the glass. My own hand has a mind of its own, reaching out to his also, seeking that warmth that it knows, and touches the window. I blink. What was the time when I cried? I can't remember it, but right now, those tears are coming out, a levee has been broken, these silent tears of mine are the same as his, when the window starts to just become warm, as we stand there, not touching, but oh how I want to hold him in my arms right now, how I could explain everything, patch things up with him, so we could go back to what we were before. I want to say it, tell him that everything that happened was a mistake, something that I never wanted to happen, that he should know me better than anyone so he should know I would never do such a thing, that not being able to talk to him, explain to him, let him know what had really happened, but my voice won't reach him.

-_you're Sasuke Uchicha,_ I hear a voice in the back of my head whisper, _you can do anything that you want. Telling him is the most important thing to you right now. You __**have**__ to tell him, or else you'll lose him forever. _Then the words are spilling out of my mouth so fast, I can only hope that they are the right ones.

"Naruto, please listen to me. I swear it was all just a mistake, I barely had time to get out of the way. Please Naruto, you have to understand. You know I would never cheat on you, I love you, I've loved you since I first saw you," I plead. My heart is acting crazy, my hands shaking. He looks at me with dead eyes.

And then he speaks. I can't hear him but I can still read his lips.

"Sasuke, I love you," he says, which causes my eyes to tear up again.

"Then please Naruto, please listen to me," I say, my voice hoarse. He shakes his head and smiles.

"I love you, Sasuke Uchicha," his lips are moving, but of course I can't hear a word he says, and that's what I want most out of everything. I want to hear his voice. I want to gather him into my arms and whisper sweet nothings into his ears. I want to see him smile, want to hear his laugh. "And I don't regret the time we spent together."

**-**_**how badly do you need him Sasuke?**_

"Naruto just listen to me. I'll give you the space you need, but don't you dare shut me out of your life," the tears are back, causing me to choke on the last words.

**-**_**how much does he mean to you?**_

"Sas-"

"She surprised me, dobe!" I shout. "I was going to buy you some ramen, thinking it be the nice thing to do since my parents didn't want to meet you." I'm on my knees looking at the car door. "She told me that she was having a terrible day, her boyfriend had broken up with her, a bunch of other bad stuff, and because I'm not who I was back then," I look down at my hands with a smile on my face," because of you, I tried to console her. I had let my guard down. I managed to dodge her, so she only kissed my cheek, it must of looked like she had actually kissed me or whatever, but the important thing is that she wasn't able to. Naruto if I had been anything like what I had been like, we wouldn't be here having to go through this." I don't move, and even though I am able to, I don't want to. For a second I can imagine Naruto opening his door, standing tall above me, then leaning down and wrapping his arms around me, hugging me and crying at the same time as he says that all he needs is some time to think all of this through, whispering into my ear that at the bottom of his heart, the part that his brain hadn't wanted to pay any attention to, he knew that I would never betray him like that. My eyes closed, I wrap my arms around my make believe Naruto, my hands massaging his back with small circles.

-_Sasuke, time to open your eyes, your actually holding him you idiot! _

And as I do open my eyes, I know that who I'm holding isn't imaginary, isn't some other person, and that I haven't gone completely insane.

"Teme, I should have listened to my heart. I was just so hurt and didn't know what had actually happened," he whispers into my ear. I push him away from me, long enough to see confusion on his face before I plant a kiss on his forehead.

"You don't hate me?" I ask my lips still against his forehead. I can sense his smile, rather than seeing it.

"Of course not, Uchicha," he laughs, though it sounds strange given the circumstances. I sigh in relief.

"I can't tell you how happy I am that you don't, Naruto," I whisper.

"Are we still going to visit your grandparents or are you going to stay in the middle of the sidewalk for the rest of the holiday?" We both look up at Sai, who is standing there; his arms folded a small smirk on his face.

* * *

><p><strong>Hjakjighiojndjigourdjmnvd. Merry thanksgiving, you'd better enjoy this chapter. You do not understand how hard it is write that emo bastard's part. <strong>

**Sasuke: Emo? **

**Sai: yes she did indeed say emo, Sasuke. **

**Sasuke well then.**

**Naruto: Please leave a comment about this chapter. **

**Sasuke: She's planning on making a christmas special, a different story for the holidays, but she needs to know: do you want one? **


	15. Chapter 15: Big Brother To the Rescue

**So yeah this chapter was like the hardest to write. I had no idea whatsoever what was going to go on. But then I thought, well the past few chapters have been like super serious, so let's just take a breather, and laugh a little. Without further ado: Chapter 15.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15: Big Brother to the Rescue. <strong>

Itachi was waiting at the door, waiting for Sasuke to return. He knew what was going to happen. Naruto was either going to ignore his boyfriend's pleas, or receive them, tying the two back together. He predicted that the way things were going the second path was most likely to happen.

Itachi paced back and forth in front of the door, fighting the urge to run out of the house, and go find out what was going happening with his little brother. He made a turn, following his path that he had made in just a few minutes, and, because he was so focused on Sasuke, he almost ran into his mother, who was giving him a perplexed look.

"Itachi, what are you doing?" she asked as he walked around her, scowling.

"Mother, please don't act like you don't know what is going on with Sasuke and Naruto," when she heard the other boy's name, her nose wrinkled in disappointment.

"Sasuke's little crush," she made parentheses in air with her fingers," isn't important. The thing that you should be focused on is what you and your brother will be doing to help your father as he is overseas for his business. I need you two to be at home since, conveniently, these next 3 weeks you have some vacation time. So you two will be able to work-"she was cut off by her son's sigh. She looked at him, an eyebrow raised. She opened her mouth to ask him what was wrong this time, when he began to skip-pace.

"I-Itachi?" she asked, her eyes wide with bewilderment.

The eldest Uchicha stopped abruptly, looking up at the ceiling with an unreadable expression on his face.

"Mother, I left something dangerous in the microwave," he whispered, so quietly that she almost didn't hear him,"I just remembered that I accidently put it in for 30 minutes, or longer." He tilted his head, so he was able to look at his mother with a curious look. "I know how you don't like the kitchen to be messy when father returns, so I thought that it would be a good thing to mention it to you." He stated calmly as he began to walk up the stairs to his room. Itachi paused as he reached the middle section of the stairs, listening to his mother start to clean up a mess that hadn't existed.

* * *

><p>For the next fifteen minutes, he tried to distract himself by getting on his computer, talking to Deidara, re-checking his and Sasuke's homework, and other things, but he kept returning to his window, which faced the front yard. Itachi couldn't help it; he was truly worried for his brother.<p>

After what seemed like forever, he finally spotted the familiar duck-butt hairstyle, which only belonged to his younger brother. With ninja like skills, he hopped out of the window, he had opened it when he got in his room, and made his way down the roof. He had placed a ladder without anyone noticing on the side of the house so he used it now just because it was there.

"Sasuke!" he yelled when he was on the ground, running towards his brother.

* * *

><p>"Itachi, you could have just greeted me at the door," Sasuke grumbled as he changed out of his now grass stained white hoodie. He looked down at his pants in dismay; the blue jeans also had some stains on them. "That would have been a whole lot more troublesome." Itachi ignored his brother's tone. And his words.<p>

"Silly little brother, I had to do that to you," Itachi said, his face devoid of any emotion. "I had a dream, and in it you wouldn't hug me, so I attacked you as soon as I saw you." Sasuke stared at his brother for a full five minutes.

"What are you on?" was his question.

"Itachi! Sasuke! I need you both in the living room now!" they heard their mother shout. Both boys narrowed their eyes. Sasuke quickly threw his still stained hoodie back on and turned to face Itachi.

"The window?"

"Let's go."

* * *

><p>"So how did things go with Naruto," Itachi asked as he sat himself down in the small diner. Sasuke was sitting in front of him, reading the menu.<p>

"I got through to him," he stated, his eyes never leaving the words. "He's still going to visit his grandparents though. It's better to give him some time to let him sort through everything." Itahchi looked surprised. Then he was smirking the famous Uchicha smirk.

"That's what he told you, is t it? You'd rather be with him," Itachi said. His brother's eyes flickered to Itachi's face for a millisecond, then went back to the menu that he still had in front of his face. Itachi watched his brother's expression, waiting to get a reaction, but wasn't awarded.

"What are we going to do now?" he asked, finally getting Sasuke to lift his head, a curious expression on the younger Uchicha's face.

"we're not doing anything Itachi. We're going to stay right here, in this town, until Naruto returns," Sasuke said in his most demanding voice. Itachi just laughed.

"Sasuke, do you really think that I'm going to listen to you?" he asked, trying to control his laughter. "I never planned on staying here, even if Naruto didn't accept your explanation. Oh would you rather stay here with mother, working our asses off?" he stared at his brother when he saw the expression that had crossed Sasuke's face.

"I never wanted to stay, but Naruto asked me to," Sasuke stated, looking down at his hands.

"And there's the loophole, little brother," Itachi smirked, crossing his arms, "He _**asked**_ you to stay. I would think that you didn't promise." Sasuke shook his head. "Well then it is settled. We leave on the morrow."

Sasuke sighed. He watched his brother order them both small slices of pie, trying to think of a way to get out of going with him, wherever Itachi planned to take him. He came up with nothing, deciding to just go ahead and deal with whatever his older brother was planning.

This was going to be one hell of a vacation.

* * *

><p><strong>Yuki: seriously I had no idea what this chapter was going to be about, or when it would be finished, and the story updated.<strong>** Well um ha-ha, I'm going to take a break from this story for a while. I know, I just returned but I have semester exams and I can't be distracted. And I shall be working on that Christmas special, since it is December.**

**Itachi: I heard it was going to be another Naruto one?**

**Yuki: You have indeed heard correctly. But I haven't started working it out, so I'm still open to any suggestions. So that's all for this chapter, I shall see you later. *leaves***

**Naruto: *whispering* if she gets enough reviews, maybe, just maybe, she'll write a quick chapter to hold you back.**


	16. Chapter 16: Whats going to happen next?

**So wow, I've made it to chapter 16. I never thought I would be here, ever. I would like to thank everyone who actually reads this, reviews, or just happens to stumble upon this story. I would also like to thank all the free time that I have.**

**Chapter 16:Whats going to happen next?**

Sasuke glared at his older brother, who remained oblivious to the glare that he was receiving. Shaking his head, Sasuke returned his focus to the book that he was reading. He had bought it right after they had successfully snuck out of the house. The scenery didn't stop changing, but Sasuke couldn't do anything about it, he was stuck inside of the car that they had also taken from the garage that morning. It was one of many, so it wasn't likely to be missed. Sasuke was just trying not to leap at Itachi right now, who seemed to be calm and happy, joyful even. Somehow, his older brother had found out where Naruto's grandparents lived, and a nice hotel for them to stay at, that wasn't that far from the house his blonde would be living at for the next few days.

"Sasuke, what do you think we should do when we arrive?" Itachi asked, his eyes focused on the road. He got no response for a couple of minutes, then was answered with a well-aimed, but able to dodge, flying book.

Naruto woke up just as the sun managed to find its way through his window, the sunlight hitting his golden locks, making them glisten. Sai watched and quickly drew this, knowing that this was a once in a lifetime chance. He hurriedly sketched the window, bed and the sleeping Naruto. He was more focused on the lighting, concentrating on the way the sunrays hit the hair perfectly. His hand was tired by the time he finished drawing, and Naruto finally started to move, even though he had been awake for the past 15 minutes. Sai smiled at his friend when he looked at him, choosing not to notice the exasperated look Naruto was throwing him.

"I couldn't help it, Naruto," he said as he handed the boy the drawing," the sunlight was hitting your hair perfectly, and my brother told me to never let an opportunity like that." He fidgeted on the bed he was sitting on, suddenly aware that Naruto was one of the only people he let look at his drawings.

"This is amazing Sai," Naruto said as he slid into a folder that held all of Sai's drawings. "Now let's go get some breakfast, I don't think Tsunade will mind me using her kitchen."

They argued over whether they should have a regular old breakfast, cereal that consisted of three different kinds, they always had weird cereal which made it different in so many ways, or some pancakes, with bits of fruit and chocolate chips in them.

Sai won. They were going to make the pancakes. And they ended up making a mess. Naruto had egg shells in his hair, Sai had some of the yolk running down his chest, and both were covered in flour. But the pancakes themselves were perfectly golden. They were screaming "EAT US NOW". Once the two boys looked at each other, they couldn't help the wide grins that spread across their faces.

The pancakes were devoured in less time than expected. By the time they were eaten, the door had swung open to reveal an angry blonde woman with (don't kill me for this) **GINORMAUS **boobs.

"**WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY KITCHEN?!" **She screamed. Naruto dropped his glass of milk, Sai looked at her with wide eyes, his classic smile still on his face.

"Tsunade, hey um well…"Naruto started, getting up and grabbing the broom. "We made pancakes." Ignoring his words, Tsunade ran to the cupboard, searching frantically for something. As soon as she found it, she immediately relaxed and let out a sigh of relief.

"Phew it's still here" she whispered as she cradled a bottle of alcohol in her arms. Sai looked at the bottle and looked back at Naruto, who shook his head. The two boys spent the rest of the hour cleaning, Tsunade helped, but not much, before taking showers to clean the pancake ingredients off of themselves.

"You two are in your last year of high school," she said as she sat at the bar, the two boys sitting across from her. "Seriously, you need to quit making such a mess."

* * *

><p>Sasuke leaned back in his seat, trying to get as comfortable as he could in the vehicle. They were only 15 minutes away from the hotel, and already he could practically feel Naruto's presence. He didn't want to admit it, but he hadn't wanted to stay at his house where his mother was, right this very moment, screaming her head off. It was his vacation time, a holiday, for god's sake. There was nothing wrong with a small bit of relaxing.<p>

_-you just want to see your blonde, _he thought to himself, already starting to smile to himself. Naruto had texted him this morning telling him that he was safely at his godmother's house. He hadn't been able to reply; his phone had chosen that exact moment to die.

"Stupid technology" he muttered again.

10 minutes later, they were signed in, already in their rooms, and Sasuke had his phone and computer plugged in.

"Yes technology is stupid," Itachi muttered, as he sorted out his clothes, and placed them in the drawers. Once he finished, he went to hit his brother on the head, but there was a mirror there, so Sasuke wasn't defenseless.

"What are we doing here, Itachi?" he asked as Itachi sat back down on the bed.

"We're here to watch your boyfriend of course" someone said outside the door. Sasuke shook his head, moving towards the window, before he realized that they were on the 5th floor.

"You did not invite them here," he spat, glaring at his brother, who was nodding.

"I had to."

"You didn't have to do anything! They didn't have to come!" he yelled, ignoring the knocking that was coming from the door. "Itachi, you didn't have to say, oh yeah guys its perfectly fine if you come with me and my brother to stalk his boyfriend, who by the way, told him to give him some time!"

"Wow, it's like you were there Sasuke," Itachi said amazed. He looked at his angry brother with amusement.

"Send them home," Sasuke said, feeling his anger boiling up inside him.

"Now why would I do that? They had to use gas, which cost money, to get here. They even booked their own rooms," Itachi said, already walking towards the door.

"Well pay them back," Sasuke muttered, knowing that he was, yet again, losing to his older brother.

* * *

><p>Naruto and Sai looked up at the tall hotel that had been re-built months ago, wondering why such a tall hotel was built in such a small town.<p>

"It's probably because of the coast," Sai muttered, Naruto nodding in response. Tsunade had chosen to live close to the sea, which was the one place, her grandfather, and brother, had wanted to live by. So she had done just that. Naruto liked that she hadn't wanted to live in the city after she retired; he had wanted to visit this quiet place for a while. There was no better place to get away from Sasuke; he knew that this place would probably drive the Uchiha insane.

"Naruto! Sai!" they heard someone yell. Turning around, the boys saw Tsunade standing there with a basket in her right hand, and another bottle of alcohol in the other. "We're going to the beach" she stated and threw the basket at Naruto. He dove to catch it, his face hitting the ground just as it managed to land in his hands.

"Tsunade, next time warn me" he grumbled as they walked toward the sea, leaving the hotel behind them, not noticing one of the curtains in one of the rooms twitch.

* * *

><p>Sasuke glared at his older brother's friends. Why oh why had they came along. It was bad enough knowing that Naruto was right outside, laughing with the only woman who could be his godmother and his best friend.<p>

"Itachi! We should head down to the beach also!" Tobi yelled, his face still hidden by his regular orange mask. All the men in the room turned to look at him, only one hoping to punch him; Deidara.

"W-we can't, Naruto's going. If he sees me…." Sasuke was trying his hardest not to blush, but by now everyone in the room was smirking, aside from Sasori.

"Okay, Tobi, it's impossible to go to the beach, when your so close to it," Itachi said, smirking. Sasuke didn't move.

"Im not going" he said and sat back down at the desk, trying to find something to study, or to distract himself with. Itachi laughed.

"Of course you are," Itachi said as he picked his little brother up, and literally drug him out of the room, kicking and screaming.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry I had more planned but I cant write anymore for this chapter. That shooting that happened at the school, ELEMENTARY SCHOOL THOSE BASTARDS, has made me sick to my stomach. That's all for this chapter, and I plan to finish the Christmas special soon, so you will have something else to read.<strong>

**Review please.**


	17. The end

**Dear readers, I am sad to inform you that I have given up on this story. I don't know what to do with it anymore, and an therefore probably not going to write any more chapters. Ever. Thanks for actually reading this and making me feel like I had something big happening. and unless someone out there dosent want it to end and has maybe some idea where it was going, please tell me. **

**Sayonara, arigato.**


	18. Chapter 17: Disguises Don't Work

**Chapter 17: Disguises don't work**

It was the perfect day to be at the beach. The weather wasn't so hot you couldn't step onto the golden sand, the sky had clouds in it, and there weren't many people there. Some of the elderly people were sitting on the shore, smiling at the sea, holding hands.

Tsunade glared at the two boys who were making a ruckus, tossing a ball to each other.

"Naruto, you throw like a girl," Sai yelled.

"No I don't!" Naruto shouted back, his face set into a scowl. Tsunade sighed, knowing that if she said anything they probably wouldn't listen, since they were teenagers. Instead she just lay out on a blanket that she had brought and let the sun shine down on her body. They had been at the beach for a good hour, the boys never tiring.

* * *

><p>Sasuke didn't like the thing on his head, nor the clothes that he was wearing. He didn't like the smile on his brother's face, his brother's friend's faces, or the ice cream that they had thrown to him. the only thing that he liked was the view he had of his lover, that perfectly sun kissed tan body, that golden hair. He just wished he was closer to see his eyes.<p>

"Sasuke," he heard his brother whine as he dropped down beside him under the umbrella. "Why don't you go talk to him?" Sasuke rolled his eyes, not even bothering to answer his brother. Sasuke was a master at ignoring his brother, but on bad days, Itachi got annoying enough, he wasn't to be ignored.

No Itachi could ever be ignored.

Especially right now, when he began to poke his brother's forehead.

"Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke," eyebrow twitching, Sasuke hit Itachi's hand away, scowling at the dirt. "Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke."

"WHAT?!" he finally exploded. Itachi grinned.

"There's a crab walking toward you," and with that Itachi jumped up, running to his friends as they walked to the ocean water.

Naruto looked at the other people who were on the beach with them. Another group of guys had arrived and farther away from his own group. They were also louder than them.

"WHAT?!" he heard someone yell, thinking that the voice sounded familiar, looked at Sai, who shrugged his pale shoulders.

* * *

><p>"Are you just going to stand there for the rest of the day, Naruto?" Sai asked, forgetting already about the yell. Naruto rolled his eyes and threw the ball to him, relaxing his body as soon as it was out of his hands. He turned his head to look at the other group, noticing that there was one person still sitting under a pink umbrella, but he couldn't see if it was a boy or girl. Wondering why they had left one of their own group members alone instead of forcing them to get in the water with them.<p>

As he stood there, staring at the other group, several things happened. Tsunade stood up, Sai angled his body into the perfect pitchers stance, the waves crashed onto the shore, and the ball crashed into Naruto's stomach.

"Lets go swimming," Tsunade said, stepping over Naruto's body. Sai followed her into the water.

"Come on dickless," he called over his shoulder. Naruto moaned.

They all enjoyed the water for a while, Tsunade saying that she didn't want her toes to wrinkle so she got out, but all in all the water was the perfect temperature. The boys enjoyed the feel of the water on their skin, cooling it from the heat of the sun.

"Naruto," Sai said, standing waist deep in the water.

"Yeah?" Naruto responded, floating on his back.

"We need to talk."

"Nope."

"Naruto, this is serious," both boys stared at each other, Sai standing over Naruto slightly. Sai opened his mouth to say something else, but it was never to come out of his mouth. He was thrown into the air right at that very moment.

And Sai's swimming trunks disappeared.

* * *

><p>Sasuke watched Naruto fly into the air, his hand already on his forehead. He had been watching the two boys slowly, and without meaning to, make their way over to where Itachi's group had taken residence. Luckily they hadnt noticed him, but they also didn't seem to notice Deidara, Itachi, and Tobi make their own way to them, planning to pull a "brilliant prank that is flawless" as Deidara put it.<p>

And if Naruto didn't want him around, Sasuke would of warned him.

But as it is, there was no way for sasuke to say anything, and so Naruto was thrown into the air, while Sai got his swim shorts stolen.

Which led them to see where they were.

Sasuke wanted to be buried under the sand right now.

"Ita, Ita, did you see how high Tobi threw Naru?" Tobi asked Itachi, jumping around in the water, Deidara was probably going to drown because he kept losing his footing as he laughed. And Itachi just stood there and smirked that Itachi smirk of his.

"While my lower regions do like the feel of the water, I don't want anything to happen to them. Can you please give me back my swim trunks?" and of course Sai, one of the factors that Deidara forgot to add into the equation.

"Ha, uh, yeah," Deidara said, handing the trunks over, still somewhat chuckling. Sasuke watched Naruto swim his way back to the group, and was getting ready to run to the other side of the beach.

"ITACHI WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Naruto yelled. And Sasuke stood, slowly so as not to attract attention.

"Well I am also on vacation," He heard his brother reply.

"But why _here_?" Naruto asked, his eyes narrowed. Sasuke let out a small breath, realizing that his lover was facing away from him. Itachi saw Sasuke standing, and made a quick motion that Sasuke saw as "Leave now." And so he did as Itachi said.

Or at least he tried to.

"Hey where are you going S-" Tobi yelled, before being shoved under the water by Deidara.

"Well shit," Sasuke muttered and looked around hurriedly. There was no way he could escape now, so he would have to improvise. Itachi's sunglasses were still beside him, so he shoved them onto his nose.

Naruto turned around, noticing the girl, for he was close enough to see that the lone person on the beach had long black hair and a skirt on, standing under the umbrella looking panicked. She looked to be the same height as Sasuke, the same skin tone, and he wondered if she had the same eye color.

"Who is that, Itachi?" Naruto asked, heard over Tobi's yells in the background. "That guy was about to say her name." He didn't see Sasuke's brother cringe, but Sai did.

"Well?" the other pale boy said.

"That my cousin," Itachi said.

"Oh really?"

"yes."

"So if I go over and talk to her it will be okay?"

"She is very shy and doesn't talk to strangers well," Itachi said, hoping that Sasuke would hear all of this.

"She sounds like one of our friends," Naruto said, thinking of Hinata. "I'm sure it will be fine." And so he started to walk out of the water, Sai right behind him.

"This is not going to go well," Itachi whispered.

* * *

><p>The sand was hot as they walked on it. Naruto kept hissing in pain with every step he took, but Sai didn't say anything. He noticed another person on the same section of the beach laid out on a towel. He didn't seem to be getting sunburnt so he didn't question it.<p>

Naruto was watching the fidgeting girl, his mind still comparing her to Sasuke. Until he could hear her voice and get to know her name, would it stop.

"Hi," Naruto said as he came to a stop in front of her. Her head was bent to look at the ground, instead of his face, and he could see that her eyes were closed underneath her glasses.

But now able to see every detail of this 'girl's' build and face, he knew that this was defiantly not Itachi's cousin. So he reached his hand up, plucked the cheap wig off his head, grabbed the glassed off of his face, and stepped back to see Sasuke.

My life is over, it is over.

That was the only thought that Sasuke had.

* * *

><p><strong>So who thought I would ever write this chapter? I sure as hell didn't, and now that I have, I have an idea where this is going. So until next time dear reader, see you next weekend.<strong>


	19. Chapter 18: Dealing With an Angry Dobe

**Chapter 18: Dealing with an angry dobe**

Sasuke tried to come up with something smart to say. Something that wouldn't set Naruto off.

But all he could say was "Hey Naruto, fancy seeing you here." Of all the times that his snarky remarks that he always said, this was the worst. Now Naruto was undoutablly going to hate him. And never speak to him again. move away, change his name, fall in love with someone else-

"Sasuke stop over thinking things," He looked up, his gaze had fell back to the ground, and saw a slightly angry Naruto in front of him.

"I wasn't," Sasuke said, automatically. He heard a snicker, one that belonged to the throat that he had kissed so many times.

"I thought you would actually listen to me," Naruto said, "not go out of your way to find me." Sasuke felt his heart thud in his chest. There wasn't anything wrong with what Naruto had said, it was just that he had thought of that, yet didn't put much effort into defying Itachi when he had shoved him into his car.

There were so many things to tell Naruto, yet not enough words.

_**Okay so here's the thing. Ive written this much and I cant come up with anything. It might just be me, but I have become a dead author on here. If any of you have any ideas, please leave a review, or just want to leave some words of inspiration for me that would help a ton. I'm sorry to those who have just found this fanfiction only to learn that I don't update as much as I used to. **_


End file.
